


Moonlight Kingdom

by xxvicris



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvicris/pseuds/xxvicris
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

As the sun started to set above the luxuriant forest of the Moonlight Kingdom a little group of people walked up to one the cellars reserved to the werewolves cubs.

The air was getting colder as the sun slowly approached the horizon and the moon slowly rose above the mountains.

In front of the group was a little girl. She couldn't be more than five years old. She was all chained up and had teary eyes. She jet black hair falling on each side of her face hiding her now golden eyes.

Behind her were two beta wolves followed by her parents. Lyra and Remus Blakesley. 

Theo looked exactly like her father. From her jet black hair, to her olive skin, left dimple, moon shaped birthmark on the forearm and golden eyes she was a mini female version of him. 

The little girl knew where she had to go. She had been practicing her first transformation for months with her mother. She knew the place and knew what was going to happen to her. 

Once the little group arrived in front of the cellar the doors openedas soon as she presented herself in front of them. Her training was now behind her and now was the crucial day. If she turned she would be the heir to the throne. If she didn't lord only knows what would happen to the poor child.

Once inside the cave the young girl sat on the ground next to the chains and pressed her back against the cold stone wall behind her.

The two beta wolves quickly chained her up against the wall before leaving and waiting for Lyra and Remus to join them. Lyra was trying to confort her daughter while Remus stood almost petrified watching them.

"Your daughter and your pack will be forever cursed!"

Those words kept ringing in the king's head as he remembered the curse that was put upon his daughter before she was born. He had forgotten about it in the past five years. Especially when he saw Theo's eyes turn golden from time to time. He then shook his head and went to kiss his daughter's forehead before him and his wife left the cellar.

As they left Theo started screaming. Every bone in her body was breaking to allow her to become a wolf. It was the most painful experience a wolf cub could experience. And it could be lethal to a lot of them too.

As she heard her daughter scream in agony Lyra grabbed her husband's arm as they walked back to the town.

"Do you think she will make it?" Lyra asked just loudly enough for her husband to hear.

A lot of people were waiting for the royal cub to not be able to either fully turn or make it through the night. That situation would create instability amongst the pack and could cause people to try to get the throne.

"She is a strong little girl. She will make it." Remus stated trying to reassure himself but mostly his wife.

As the night fell the tension in the whole wolf territory was incredibly high. Everyone was waiting for the morning to see if the royal cub was the next heir of the throne.

But morning wasn't even around the corner when noises coming from the forest alerted everyone. A fire had started in the exact spot where the cellars were located. Every family that had their cubs in the cellars ran to the forest including the royal family. The fire was coming from inside the royal cellar and everyone feared the worst. Especially when they noticed that the flames were blue. 

"The witches really want us to perish." one old lady commented as the younger wolves tried to make the fire die down. 

When it finally was out the royal family rushed inside to see a small black cub sleeping surrounded by a few dying flames.

The cub didn't seem injured. If anything it looked perfectly healthy. The chains were now too big for it's little paws and the cub was curled up in a ball fast asleep.

"Oh Theodora." Lyra carefully approached the cub who immediately woke up as soon as it was awake.

Her eyes went from golden to fluorescent blue for a slip second and Lyra could have sworn that she saw flames of the exact same color coming from the cub's paws when it's eyes turned into sapphires.

"Lyra we need to leave her." Remus stated as he watched his wife pet the cub's head.

He was glad his daughter was alive but she still had to be alone until the morning to see if she could make it through the night.

"What if the witches come to kill her again Remus?" Lyra asked not looking at her husband.

She didn't want to loose the only one of her cubs that had made it to the age of five.

"I will leave guards to keep an eye on the cellar now let's leave." Lyra kissed the cub's forehead before following her husband outside.

Every family was allowed to check on their cub, some were already crying seeing that their child wasn't able to turn and had died right before becoming a wolf. Some were talking about the color of the fur their cubs had.

And that's when Lyra noticed that her daughter's fur was the opposite of the royal family's. Every royal had a fur as white as snow. But Theo's was just as dark as a moonless night. She wondered if the curse the witches had put on her family had anything to do with that.

The next morning the surving cubs came out of their cellars. Being celebrated by their families and friends. But the cub that everyone was waiting for was the last one to come out.

Wrapped in a blanket and being carried by her mother Theodora blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand as her eyes adjusted to the light of the outside world.

Once she looked around she saw everyone slowly bow to her.

"People of the Moonlight Kingdom. I present to you your future queen. Theodora Blakesley" Remus announced as he proudly looked at his daughter, only noticing after a few seconds that one strand of her hair and turn silver during the night. He decided to ignore it and simply celebrate that his daughter was alive. For now at least. 


	2. Chapter 1

As the years went by Theodora grew up into a beautiful young woman. Her silver strand of hair was now on both sides of her face framing it perfectly. She had also grown to be 178cm tall and a worthy heir of the throne.

As she grew up she managed to contain her wolf form more easily than a lot of children her age. Only learning about the curse that was placed upon her when she was 10 years old. And unlike her parents she tried to look more into the curse part. She had learned that the wolves weren't the only ones who saw their heirs be cursed. The vampires, the elfves and the merpeople were victims of the curse too.

A lot of people noticed how she was more of a strategic ruler than her father. She always thought of the impact her actions would have before doing anything. Which made her incredibly respected by the rest of the pack.

As she turned 18 Theo was training to duel with swords with one of her cousins. She was the only girl in the family and had to prove herself to be worthy in the middle of all the boys.

"You fight kind of well for a girl you know." her cousin pointed out. He knew that saying that would make Theo mad enough to unleash something.

The young girl's eyes turned golden for a split second before she jumped on her cousin pinning him to the ground, her sword pressed against his neck as small electric blue flames came out of her hands.

"Don't ever say that again if you want to live." Theo mumbled, her voice sounding deeper than it usually did as she pressed her sword a little more against her cousin's neck, holding the blade with her left hand to keep it down until both her hand and her cousin's neck started bleeding slightly.

The older boy quickly apologized before Theo got up looking at her hand. A pretty deep cut was visible on her palm which made her grown slightly.

"Is your hand okay Theodora?" Theo's oldest cousin, Tyler, asked walking up to her.

He had always been the only one actually looking out for her as if she was his little sister. He had thought her how to fight and made her the incredible fighter she was now.

"It's fine. It will be fully healed in a few hours." Theo reassured him. As she went to grab her stuff.

Tyler left out a sight. Not matter how strong Theo had gotten over the years she still wasn't able to heal as fast as wolves and especially as fast as an alpha should. She was strong in her own ways. But that didn't take away the fact that the current heir for the throne was the most fragile young wolf of the kingdom. That was if you didn't take into consideration the fact that she was able to create fire with her mind. So far she was only able to do it by accident but it it still made her stronger than a lot of people in the kingdom.

Theo silently walked back to the castle after tying up her hair in a high ponytail. Her beauty was something that a lot of people in the kingdom seemed captivated by. So it wasn't unusual for everyone to silently watch her as she made her way to the castle. She was used to it as the heir.

As she walked into the castle Theo turned to the left wing. The noise of her boots echoing through the large corridors.

The castle was built in Gothic style like the humans would say. The walls were tall and sculpted into the whitest stones of the kingdom. The ground was made of grey marble to contrast slightly with the light provided by the walls. Down the hallway were portraits of the deceased of the royal family. Some were still in their frame and others were moving around the castle, talking to each other and saying hi to Theo as she walked pass them.

Theo politely said hi to every single one of them even if her entire persona looked out of place in the white castle. She was wearing her black combat boots, black pants and a black hoodie. It was her training attire but it was rare to see the princess wearing anything other than black since she lost her mother a few months ago.

Theo eventually stopped in front of her mother's portrait, not really looking at it, mostly just standing there. Lyra waved at her daughter who waved back as a knot started forming in her throat.

She missed her mother. And the fact that the witches were the ones who killed her while trying to get to Theo made her even more mad.

The young girl walked to the end of the corridor and opened the heavy oak door to her room. Once she was inside she dropped her training bag on the floor, went back to put her weapons in her closet before letting herself fall on her king sized bed.

She took out her gloves and looked at the cut in her hand. The blood had dried but the cut was still open. She could see it wasn't as bad as it was when she was outside but if she wasn't cursed she would have healed already and she knew that.

The young wolf eventually got up and went to take a bath. Once she was inside her golden tub Theo let herself get underwater for a few seconds. When she was submerged she felt like the outside world was fading away. It reassured her.

Eventually emerging from the water Theo looked at her left to see that her outfit for tonight's dinner was already ready.

She left out a sigh and looked at her body as she got out of the tub. She had gained numerous scars on her legs and arms over the years from training. The only scar that people usually noticed was the one she got from fighting against another cub when she was 6 years old. It was right on the top of her nose and stopped near her eyes.

After getting dressed in her royal apparal Theo put on her gloves as usual and walked back to her room to put on her tiara after she quickly tied her hair up.

"You look beautiful darling." a woman's voice pointed out startling the young girl who looked at the portrait she had of her mom by her desk.

She sat down at the desk as she put on the tiara slightly adjusting it in a way that her silver hair wouldn't be as visible.

"I miss you mom..." Theo finally admitted looking down at the wooden desk. She tightly held her own hands as she tried not to cry.

Her mom was brutally killed 8 months ago and Theo had never once actually talked about her mother or to any of her portraits. She was scared of being hurt in a way that she knew would take more than a few days to heal. Because when a heart breaks, it's nearly impossible for it to fully heal. 

"I know my darling. And it's okay to cry sometimes. Your father cries too at night. You can be weak. That will only make you stronger." the brunette looked up at the portrait, her watery eyes meeting her mom's for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Theo was about to speak when a soft know was heard from her door. She got herself together and got up walking to the door before opening it. On the other side of the door was Remus. His hair were starting to turn gray as he grew older and all his powers slowly transfered to his daughter.

"Are you ready to go Theodora?" He asked offering his arm to his daughter.

Theo nodded and wrapped her arm around her father's before closing the door behind her. They both walked in silence to the throne room, not really knowing what to say to one another.

Lyra was the one who was closest to their daughter and Remus always promised himself that he would get closer to Theodora but as she grew up it became harder. Especially knowing that she was draining his powers.

As they entered the throne room everyone went silent. Once again Theo could feel everyone's eyes on her and she kept her head up and walked confidently to the throne seating next to her father.

The room was full of people the young girl didn't know. But she could easily recognize the vampires by the glasses of fresh blood they had in their hands, the elves by their height and pointy ears and the merepeople by the way they dressed.

She was analyzing every group as she never had met any of them in person before. She was fascinated.

"Attention please." Remus demanded as everyone finally looked at him.

He got up, adjusting his cape on his shoulder and looked around the room, earning nods from, who Theo assumed were the kings of the other kingdoms.

"As you can see, my wife is no longer among us." Remus started. He knew he needed to address the elephant in the room before anyone had the chance to. "She was killed by the witches 8 months ago when they attacked us during the full moon." He added before looking at Theo who was fighting her tears as much as she could.

Remus gave her a soft smile before turning back to the crowd, his face becoming serious again.

"For those familiar with the wolves traditions, you might know that the first full moon after a wolf turns 18 is the point where we are the weakest. Because it's from that point on that our ancestors give us our strength and power. Only if the ceremony is done correctly. " Remus then gestured to Theo who got up and stood next to her father, nearly matching his height." The witches attacked during my daughter's 18th moon ceremony. My wife died protecting her." He stated and the room filled with chatter.

Theodora was waiting for her father to speak until he gestured to her to talk. Taken aback the young girl cleared her throat before talking.

"Silence please." Theo herself was surprised by how stern she sounded. "The conflict our people have had with the witches has lasted too long. It's been centuries. We need to fight back. They've been killing our people and we are letting them. Do you really want to keep living in the fear of them forever? Because I don't!"

Theo closed her first as her eyes turned golden. The wolves were known to be impulsive. Some people, especially the vampires, feared them for that. An angry wolf was deadlier than any other creature in the kingdom.

"They went too far attacking the heirs. We need to fight back or we will never have peace." She carried on as she felt her whole body heat up. "If my father brought you here today it's to make an alliance. Together we can get ride of them. We can make sure we won't have to fear them ever again." Theo finished as chatter filled the room again.

She could see that in each clan one kid that looked around her age that were looking at her very seriously. The cursed ones she thought to herself as she analyzed each one of them.

The vampire boy was obviously from the Dracus clan. His skin was as white as the snow, almost translucent at places, letting his vains be perfectly visible. His blonde hair were cut short in the style of American soldiers during the second world war. He had blood like red eyes that scanned the room while his long fingers held the glass of blood he was offered. Theo remembered hearing from the prince of the vampires. His name was Damien Dracus. The sole heir of the vampire kingdom, the only one they had in the past five centuries. Killing him would cause absolute chaos amongst the vampires. Just like it would in the wolves kingdom if Theo was killed. 

On the elves side was a girl that looked smaller than the others. Elves were known to be around 190cm and 240cm, even the girls, so seeing one of them look so small in the middle of them was surprising. She had jet black hair that cascated down her back, the strands of her that would normally fall in front of her face were braided behind her head. Her features were incredibly delicate, her lips looked like rose petals and their vivid reddish color contrasted heavily with her pocerlain skin. She had fox shaped hazel eyes that looked like golden specs were hidden amongst it. Faith Amakiir was the name of the elf princess. The one in 4000 years beauty as she was known in every other kingdom.

And lastly the merpeople. The boy who stood out the most was a boy with short black hair, golden skin and black eyes. He had an athletic body and look to be slightly older than the other three. But yet again merpeople aged differently from the rest of the people on earth. He seemed to be almost tired of being in the castle. Probably wanting to be in the water. It was without a doubt Santus Moor the last son of the seas. 

The kings and queens eventually walked up to Remus who dismissed Theo. The young girl was fast to leave the room but not the fasted as she was met by Damien, Faith and Santus as soon as the doors slammed shut behind her. It was even more obvious then of how small Faith was as both boys were towering her without any trouble.

"Fire!" Faith exclaimed as she locked eyes with Theodora who's eyes turned electric blue for a split second.

"Excuse me?" Theo asked visibly confused. She wasn't sure to understand what the other girl meant by that.

"You can control fire can't you?" Damien asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Theo mumbled as she passed by them. She was about to go to her room when she felt a hand gently grab her forearm.

She turned around and growled as her eyes wolf eyes fully made their appearance. She noticed that Faith was the one who was holding her, and found the smaller girl incredibly strong for someone of her frame.

"Calm down wolfy. We can all control one element. It would only make sense if you controlled fire." Santus pointed out as he sat on the edge of one of the windows next to Damien who seemed to observe the behavior of the werewolf.

Centuries ago the vampires and the wolves were sworn enemies. That was until the human race fully disappeared and the witches started their rise to power, killing every other species. Their clans were the most affected by the killings and it took nearly two centuries for the vampires and the wolves to regain their status and prestige. So he wanted to see how the brunette would handle a life threatening situation. From what he had heard he was sure they would be able to win this time, especially if they fought together.

"Let's not talk about it here." Theo stated freeing her arm from Faith's grip.

She gestured to the others to follow her and walked away from the throne room with the three other royal heirs following her. She could hear the mumbles of the paintings on the wall, they always annoyed her. That was enough for her to walk to the right wing of the castle. A wing where she knew no one was coming to get her.

After walking for a while and having both Santus and Damien complain they finally arrived in front of a wooden door that was almost the height of the entire wall.

"What is even in there?" Santus asked as Theo took out the key to it from the pin of her jacket.

"You'll see." The young wolf pushed the door allowing the others to come in.

The room was filled from top to bottom with books on the left wall. On the right side of the room were all sort of weapons that had been made or collected by the wolves during centuries. And facing the entrance was a large cheminy in front of which was a large bathtub.

"Water!" Santus yelled enthusiascally as he ran straight to the bathtub, undressing himself before jumping into the water, his golden tail appearing the second he entered the tub.

"This place is amazing." Faith said barely above a whisper as Damien walked pass them to sit by the tub.

Theo smiled at the smaller girl and gently took her hand and guided her to the tub. Faith eventually undressing herself too and getting into the water as the four of them sat in silence.

"So. What elements do you control?" Theo asked looking around.

As an answer Damien raised one of his fingers and made the water slowly get off the tub and dance according to the movement of his hand, eventually putting out the fire with the water he was controlling. 

"Water apparently." He replied in a very nonchalant tone before turning to Santus who whispered something to Faith.

The smaller girl focus on a pot of flowers that was by one of the windows and it flew right into Santus' hands who, after focusing for a few seconds, made the plants blossom.

"Air and earth for these two." The vampire continued as he pointed to the elf and the merman.

"And you must be fire." Faith pointed out with a soft smile while looking at Theo.

The wolf left out a sigh. She looked at the cheminy, before closing her eyes and focusing. Soon enough a sapphire fire emerged from nothing, Theo's eyes being of the exact same blue shade as soon as she opened them. 

"That is so cool!" Santus yelled causing Theo to snap out of her trance like state and look at the other three.

"It does seem like our powers followed our sun signs elements." Damien mentioned making the young wolf confused once again.

"San is a Capricorn. Earth sign. Damien is a scorpio. Water sign. I'm a libra. Air sign. And if I'm not wrong you're an aries?" Faith asked her eyes meeting Theo's once again.

The wolf nodded not being able to take her eyes off the younger girl. Sometimes about her seemed to be attracting her.

"So should we just call you San or Santus ?" Damien asked the merman as he noticed that the two girls were just looking at each other in their own little world.

"Oh! San! San is good! Better than Santus." The merman answered enthusiastically before turning to the wolf who's eyes were golden again. "What about you Theodora? How should we call you?" He asked snapping the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Theo. Everyone calls me Theo." She replied looking away from Faith who got out of the water and sat next to Theo.

The wolf tensed up slightly and noticed that the smaller girl was still wearing only her underwear, she decided to take off her jacket and wrap it around Faith's shoulders while the elf started talking with the two boys.

Theo remained quiet as they spoke. Only ever talking whenever she was asked something. Eventually they had to go back to the throne room. Each one of them going back to their clan.

The young wolf sat on the throne looking straight in front of her as always while her father made yet another speech.

After everyone left Remus took his daughter apart and explained to her that she would have to train with Damien, Faith and Santus as they would soon all get to their respective thrones, their alliance needed to be as strong as possible.

Theo was slightly scared of what was waiting for them in the future. But she didn't want to live in fear ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Good morning wolfy." Theo was woken up by the soft voice of someone seating on the end of her bed.

By reflex she caught the dagger she had on her nightstand and in a split second was pinning the person against the wall facing her bed, the dagger pressed against the intruder's neck.

"I didn't know wolves had a super speed." A male voice pointed out causing Theo to look at her left to see Damien seating on her desk chair and San standing next to him.

"What the..." the brunette then looked in front of her and saw Faith, who was a whole 10cm smaller than her, standing there. Her hand now holding Theo's.

"They do have super speed. But vampires are faster." Damien pointed out as Theo stepped back from Faith and went to seat back on her bed, soon joined by the elf princess.

"What are you guys going here? It's like 7am." Theo mumbled as she massaged her temples.

"Your father wants us to start training. Now." Damien answered as he got up to look at Theo's weapons.

"Give me five minutes." The young wolf got up, grabbed an outfit from her closet and disappeared in her bathroom.

Damien silently looked at the weapons that Theo owned while San and Faith chatted with each other. Damien took a few of the weapons in his hands, examining them closely. He wondered if the wolf princess had them there to scare people away or if she was actually able to use them. The second option being more likely he thought to himself.

"Okay but the way she pinned you against the wall was kind of hot." San commented as he and Faith walked up to Damien who was examining a silver dagger.

"You two really talk about the most uninteresting things." The vampire mumbled just as Theo walked out of her bathroom.

Her hair were tied up in a high ponytail to prevent them from blocking her view while training. Just like the others she was wearing her training outfit that consisted in black combat boots, black pants and a black cropped hoodie. The young wolf grabbed her bag and started throwing some weapons inside it before attaching a knife to the black band she had around her waist after what she turned to the other three.

"Shall we go?" She asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Yes let's go!" Faith smiled at her and interviewed her arm with the older girl as the four teenagers excited Theo's bedroom.

As they walked through the castle to join the training grounds Theo could feel everyone they came across looking at the others with a sad eye which caused her to stare everyone down with her wolf eyes.

Once they were finally outside it didn't take them long to join the training groups. Theo started prepping everything really quickly before turning to the others and throwing a sword at Damien who easily grabbed it.

"Vampire boy. Show me what you've got." Theo grabbed her own sword causing Damien to smirk slightly.

It took him a split second to get himself next to Theo their swords violently colliding with one another.

"Rule number one. All powers are allowed." Theo announced as she jumped above Damien who turned fast enough to stop her from hurting him.

The two faught for a quite a while. Their swords colliding with each other every now and then. It was easy to see that both had been trained for years to manipulate that kind of weapon. Their fight almost looked choreographed to the point where, when Damien made Theo violently fall to the ground San and Faith were holding back their breath as the young wolf had lost her sword.

With a smirk Theo looked at the vampire, her eyes becoming golden again as she grabbed the dagger she had attached to her waist band before stabbing Damien in the stomach and disarming him.

"Game over." The young wolf said as she took off her dagger and walked to get her sword.

She heard Damien rush to her and grabbed her sword before pinning him to the ground, her foot holding the older boy down as she pointed the blade of her sword to his throat.

" You can't catch me off guard Damien. But good try." She admitted as she helped the vampire up before turning to the other two who seemed shocked.

"That was really hot." San commented earning a nod from Faith who was seating on the ground next to him.

Theo playfully rolled her eyes at the comment before turning to Damien who was checking if his stab wound had fully healed yet.

"So, who doesn't have any experience with swords?" Damien asked visibly satisfied with his wound's state.

Faith raised her hand to no one's surprise. Elves were the most pasific species. If anything they fought with arrows. The merpeople were used to a lot of weapons just like the wolves and the vampires were.

"You take care of her then. Moor, you're with me." Damien annonced throwing a sword at San who caught it before they both went a little further away to train.

Theo left out a sigh and went to seat in front of Faith with her sword on her laps. As soon as the wolf was seating in front of her Faith slowly leaned closer to move a strand of Theo's hair behind her ear before seating back down causing the older girl to freeze for a split second.

"You never touched a sword?" Theo asked barely loud enough for Faith to hear her.

"Well. I did once. Didn't turn out great. Father kept me away from any weapon that isn't a bow ever since." Faith admitted earning a confused look from the other princess.

"What did you do?" Theo asked both confused and concerned.

Faith shrugged and moved some hair behind her left ear letting appear a small scar that showed that part of her ear had been cut off at some point but it had also healed.

"You did that to yourself?" Theo asked looking at the scar for a few seconds and then at the smaller girl who nodded.

"Father was scared that worst would happen if he left me with a sword again so I could never touch one since." Theo nodded in aknowledgement and started to think about how she was going to be able to train Faith without her getting injured.

After a few minutes of silence during which Theo was mindlessly running her hands through the blade of her sword, lost in her thoughts while Faith kept going back and forth between watching Damien and San train and admiring the young wolf princess.

"I have an idea." Theo got up soon followed by Faith who was surprised when the wolf handed her a sword.

Theo then put her own sword on the ground and went behind Faith helping her hold the sword properly.

"This is how you old a sword properly okay princess?" Faith simply nodded not moving an inch when Theo went to get her own sword.

Theo then proceeded to show Faith how a sword properly. It took them a whole afternoon but eventually Faith was able to somewhat protect herself when she had a fight against San later on.

As the sun was setting the four heirs were now shooting arrows and none were surprised when Faith was the best at it. After a few rounds San decided to call it quits, complaining about how he would beat them all up in a pool.

The four of them trained a little more before eventually becoming exhausted. As they sat by a fire Theo had made they started talking a little more to each other.

For example they learned that Faith was the youngest of 7 and the only survivor of the witches' attacks and wasn't cursed before being born like the other were. San also had older siblings but they all passed away before he was born so he never met any of them. Just like Theo who never met her two older brothers who didn't make it pass their first transformation. Damien was an only child but was pressured to take on the throne soon as his parents had been on it for longer than any other king and queen had before.

"Am I the only one who's parents have been getting weaker as I get stronger?" Faith asked looking around.

Theo shook her head no before gesturing to herself as silence fell upon the four. They had all noticed how Remus was getting older and weaker day by day while Theo was getting stronger.

" Hey.... " Faith scooted over to the wolf's side and gently grabbed her hand, caressing the back of it "It's not your fault you know. It happens. It's okay." She tried to reassure Theo who just gave her a sad smile before closing her eyes and laying on the grass.

"I hate the fact that he has to die for me to have my full power." Theo mumbled as she opened her eyes looking at the stars.

"They'll all going to have to step down for us to be on the throne. But I understand where you're coming from." Damien admitted as he layed on the grass too soon followed by San and Faith.

"Do you guys think we can actually win the upcoming war?" San asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

"We have to. There's no other way for us to survive." Theo replied as she looked at Faith who was mindlessly playing with the older girl's hands.

Once everyone went back home Theo went to her room and got a slightly larger hoodie before disappearing in the woods. She quickly turned into her wolf and started running at full speed. She needed to free up her mind a little bit.

A few miles away Faith was discussing with the pixies as they braided her hair and prepared it to the new tiara they had made for her.

"Majesty we should get back to the castle. The night is getting too dark." One of the soldiers told the young princess right before a wolf could be heard owling nearby.

"Wolves in the enchanted forest? What are wolves doing here?" the pixies started asking as they all started to hide.

The soldiers all took out their bows and aimed towards where the noise was coming. Faith on the other hand was as calm as ever. Her eyes glued on the darkness until she saw glowing blue eyes piercing through the night soon followed by a black wolf that growled at the soldiers.

"Attack!" One of the soldiers exclaimed right before Faith raised her hand as she got up and walked up to the wolf.

"It's okay. I got this." Faith stopped in front of the wolf and reached out her hand to pat it.

The wolf seemed to calm down as soon as the elf princess touched it, when it was fully calm the wolf disappeared behind a tree, Faith then took the blanket she was previously wrapped in and walked up to the three where soon enough Theo emerged from.

"Here." The elf princess handed the blanket to Theo who wrapped it around herself as her clothes were mostly torn.

"I didn't know I passed the limitations I'm sorry." Theo mumbled as she started massaging her temples again.

"It's okay. We're not that far from wolf territory here anyway." Faith admitted as she guided Theo to the log she was previously seating on before herself massaging the brunette's temples.

"Who is she majesty?" One of the fairies asked as she sat on Faith's shoulder.

Theo was surprised to see fairies and gnomes surrounding them. She was pretty sure they were all killed centuries ago. But apparently the elfs protected them.

"Theodora Blakesley. The wolf princess." Faith answered as she helped Theo to lay down after the later had fallen asleep. 

"She's really as beautiful as people make her to be." Another one of the fairies said from her spot in a tree.

"So beautiful." One of the fairies was carresing Theo's face causing Faith to roll her eyes before turning to the soldiers.

"We're bringing her to the castle and telling her father that she's in good hands. I don't want her to sleep in the forest by herself." Faith announced.

One of the soldiers was about to contest but she gave him a death glare and he didn't budge. Faith thanked the fairies before her and the soldiers walked back to the castle. She made sure that Theo was well taken care of and was even the one to send the message to her father that the younger girl was there with them.

The following morning Theo woke up in a room that wasn't hers. She immediately jumped out of bed visibly confused of why she was wearing a silk night gound and why she was in a room that seemed to be in perfect harmony with nature.

"Took you long enough to wake up sleepy head." Theo jumped slightly before seeing Faith seating by the window.

The elf princess looked even more ethereal than usual. The way the light flirted with her fair skin made her features look almost goddess like. Her hair were naturally falling on each side of her face framing it perfectly.

"Is this the elves' castle?" Theo asked trying to keep her eyes off Faith. But the mission failed miserably when Faith interviewed their hands.

"I'll make you visit." She said with the softest smile possible causing Theo's heart to skip a few beats.

In a second Theo was dressed in her own clothes again and Faith was still wearing her white silk dress.

The elves' castle was really different from Theo's. It was in perfect harmony with nature and the young wolf was surprised by the number of endangered and thought to have disappeared species they encountered in the hallways. Fairies were flying around, centaures could be seen in the park. Everyone seemed to live in perfect harmony with each other and everyone saluted Faith in such a polite and enthusiastic manner that it surprised Theo.

"You really are the saviors of nature." Theo commented as Faith and her entered the park, only noticing then that the fairies had placed little flowers on the elf's hair.

"We do believe that every creature has it's purpose and we do our best to protect all of them." Faith said as she waved to a baby centaur that was running pass them.

"I can't say the same for the wolves..." Theo mumbled mostly to herself.

Faith pretended not to hear her and dragged the older girl to a tree that seemed to be older than human kind itself. A lot of creatures were gathered around, from all ages too.

"What is this tree?" Theo asked as she was confused by how so many people were around it.

"It's the tree of life! And love too according to my mom." Faith explained as they approached the tree.

"Of love?" Theo asked confused as they sat near the tree.

"Well." Faith started by seating down Theo before she started putting flowers in her hair. "My mom said that a lot of our people have found love around this tree. It's mostly superstition but we like to tell the tell." The young girl explained as she happily put flowers in Theo's hair.

"And how has it worked for you so far? Have you found love?" Theo asked as she looked around visibly amazed by the beauty of the place.

Faith softly smiled at her and gestured to the wolf to turn around before putting flowers in the silver strands of Theo's hair.

" It's a working progress but I hope so. " She answered locking eyes with Theo who was about to speak when she heard someone call out her name.

Both girls turned to see where the voice was coming from when they saw Remus walking towards them along with Faith's parents.

" Theodora!" Remus rushed to his daughter who had gotten up and was visibly surprised when her father hugged her.

Faith caught something falling from the tree and smiled at herself as Remus let go of his daughter. The elf princess got up and wrapped the thing that had fallen from the tree around Theo's wrist.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Remus was now looking at the small elf who just smiled at him before bowing.

"She wasn't too much trouble, it's okay." Faith replied looking at Theo who was just standing there awkwardly swinging back and forth on the spot.

"You should stay for lunch. We can talk about uniting our kingdoms more easily that way." Faith's mother proposed earning a nod from both Remus and the elf king.

The parents then left the two girls to discuss of some things as Remus was now reassured that his daughter was safe and sound. Faith then grabbed Theo's hand again making her seat down for the second time.

"I wasn't done with your hair." She explained as she placed a few more flowers on the wolf's hair.

Theo just stood there, trying to look around as much as possible but her gaze always ended up falling upon Faith who seemed to be really focused on what she was doing.

"How old are you again?" Theo asked before mentally face palming herself.

"I just turned 18 recently. Why?" Faith answered after putting the last flower on Theo's hair.

The wolf shrugged and looked around in a child like aww. She had never seen a lot of the creatures walking around the park. She had only heard from them or read about them in books as a little girl. It amazed her how different the wolves kingdom was compared to the elves one. She was pretty sure at this point that the vampires and the wolves shared more similarities just like the elves and merpeople did.

Theo was snapped out of her thoughts by Faith's soft lips on her cheek. When she turned to face the younger girl confusion was written all over her face.

"You're cute." Faith admitted as she booped Theo's nose before her smile grew wider.

"I'm not!" Theo seemed almost offended which caused Faith to chuckle before it turned into laughter when she saw the wolf's serious face. 

And in that precise moment. Theo could have sworn that no living being was as beautiful as the young girl in front of her.

"Majesty." Faith stopped laughing as she turned to look at one house elf that had arrived near the two girls. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready your highness." he added before looking at the ground as soon as he saw Theo.

"Thank you for the information." Faith got up and offered something to the house elf who smiled widely at her "and don't be scared of her she doesn't bite." she added as she interviewed her hand with Theo's once again before both went to the dinner room.

The lunch was very pleasing. Theo visibly wasn't used to being outside her kingdom and was surprised by everything surrounding her at any given moment.

She was also surprised to learn that the reason why the elves had such a big kingdom was because the species they offered to protect would give them their land.

Unlike the wolves who were all about their pack and their pack only, the elves believed that every breathing creature deserved to be saved. That's the main reason why they never decided to attack the witches. That was until they attacked Faith was she was barely a few days old.

Theo also learned that just like wolves, elves only fall in love once in their life. And loosing their love was the most heartbreaking thing that could happen to them. She then thought of her dad and about how loosing his mate might have been for him. She didn't want to go through it. That is why she was so afraid of having a mate. She didn't want to depend on anyone but herself. But yet again, as Remus said, it's not something you can control.


	4. Chapter 3

The sound of swords colliding echoed through the empty park of the wolves's kingdom as the snow slowly fell upon it, giving the entire surrounding lands a beautiful and cold white coat.

In the middle of the training grounds were Damien and Theo, fighting with each other again. Faith and San had left the training to get some hot chocolate earlier while the wolf and the vampire were still training as hard as ever.

There were rumors about the witches attacking a few villages in their kingdoms, Damien was getting pressured to take on the throne before new year and Theo could tell that her father was probably not going to make it through another year as he kept getting weaker and weaker.

At some point Theo swinged her sword with so much strength that it broke Damien's and left a cut on the vampire's cheek. Falling on her knees after that the young wolf was trying to catch her breath while the blond boy stood there in disbelief before looking down at Theo.

She had gotten way stronger than she was when they met one months ago in early November. Her aura was stronger than before and Damien was impressed by the strength she had.

"You're okay Blakesley?" Damien asked kneeling down to get on the wolf's level.

Theo just nodded and got up before walking to her bag, putting weapons in it. She was visibly physically and mentally exhausted. And even if he didn't want to admit it, Damien was worried about her.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" The vampire had grabbed the bag forcing Theo to look at him.

The young girl shrugged as she put on her hood and started heading to the castle with Damien catching up with her, both of them walking in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm not ready to get on the throne." Theo admitted as she stopped walking and looked up at the sky, snow slowly falling on her face and melting right away.

"I'm not either to be honest. It's a bit responsability but we were born to do it." Damien replied as he stopped as well and looked at Theo who left out a sigh.

"Never in the history of my family has a passing of power been so important. I am not ready to lead my people into a war while uniting four kingdoms and still growing up..." Damien gave the young girl a sad smile and rested his hand on her shoulder to somehow reassure her.

"You're not alone doing this. We'll help. I'll help. It's going to be okay." Theo gave him a shy smile before the both headed to the castle again.

Damien protectively wrapping his arm around the young girl's shoulder both of them walking in silence. They went towards Theo's secret room where Faith and San were already.

When they entered the room they were greeted by Faith who gave them hot chocolate. Damien gladly took it and went to seat by the tub where San was swimming as usual. But before Theo could join them the elf princess prevented her from moving and looked at her with a very serious and concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked in a soft voice while softly caressing Theo's face.

The brunette shrugged and just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, hiding her face in her neck while being careful to not spill the hot chocolate.

"I'm just tired..." Theo admitted as Faith wrapped her arms around her, both of them just standing there for a moment.

On the other side of the room San stopped swimming and looked at Damien who looked concerned about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The merman sat down on the edge of the tub visibly interested into knowing what was going on with the vampire.

"I'm just worried about a lot of things." Damien explained before looking at Theo and Faith who were now talking to each other while the elf held with both hands the wolf's free hand. "One of them being their relationship." he added causing San to look at the two girls as well.

Everyone had noticed the difference of behavior Theodora had with Faith compared to other people. And Faith seemed to be enamored with the young wolf that was something that wasn't hard to notice if you watched them interact more than a few minutes. 

San shrugged as the two girls finally joined them. The boys were always amused by the fact that Theo was significantly taller than Faith when the latter was part of the species that were known for their height.

The four teenagers relaxed a little bit while talking about things that had nothing to do with their heir duties or the war. They had became each other's safe places in the past few weeks. They knew what the others were going through and they helped each other as much as possible.

And soon enough Theo was alone again. Half asleep in her bed, hidden under all the covers trying to not think about anything when suddenly people were violently knocking on her door.

She woke up feeling even stronger than she did when she went to sleep. Immediately realizing what it meant she jumped out of bed grabbing her shoes and putting them on while walking to the door. When she opened it she saw her father's assistant standing there, looking at her with sorry eyes.

"Dad!" Theo immediately ran past him, she feared the worst in that moment. She was praying that it was nothing. That what she was thinking of wasn't real.

As she approached the king's room she saw that a lot of people were standing in front of it, all of them looking at the young heir like they were sorry for her. Theo rushed inside the room and she felt her whole world stop when the doctor announced her father's death.

As the princess walked to the bed with teary eyes everyone else left the room, closing the door behind themselves. Theo sat on the bed and took her father's surprisingly cold hand into hers before she started crying.

She didn't feel ready. She still needed her father. She was just a child. And in that moment she was terrified.

Theo letted out a scream of frustration and took a few minutes to calm herself down before looking at her father's dead body. She felt salty pearls run down her cheeks. In her eyes you could see the exact moment her heart broke while she held her father's hand tighter. 

"Why did you leave me.... I still needed you a little longer...." She mumbled crying even more. She couldn't believe that she had lost both of her parents in less than a year at such a young age. 

She couldn't be weak in front of her people. Not now that she was queen. It still sounded odd for her. But that was what she was. She then looked at the portrait of her parents hanging on the wall and smiled sadly at them.

"I'll make you proud of me. I promise." With that Theo exited the room and was surprised when everyone bowed to her.

Her father's adviser walked up to her and started talking about the coronation and the king's funeral but Theo simply raised her hand which was a sign for him to shut up before turning to him.

"I just lost my father. His funeral is more important than my coronation. We will have the two in the upcoming days but for tonight, I need to morn." The young girl then turned her heals and headed back to her room silently.

She knew it. The following days were going to be intense.

As the word of king Remus' early death spread a lot of people came to the wolves' kingdom for his funeral. Theo had prepared everything on her own as she was the person in charge. She didn't shed a tear during the funeral. She couldn't show her weakness to anyone.

A few days after the funeral was the coronation. Theo's aunts were in her bedroom with her getting her ready. It was the first time that a woman would lead the kingdom on her own. But they knew they couldn't force marriage upon her. She needed to find her mate to get married. But that was the last of all worries the young queen currently had.

"You look a lot more like your mother now." Lyra's only sister admitted while she finished adjusting the dress on her niece.

"You're the first person who told me that." Theo admitted turning around as her other aunt finished preparing her hair.

"They'll both be so proud of you. We all are proud of you." the young girl smiled at her aunt before looking at herself in the mirror.

She was surprised by how the emerald green coronation dress looked on her. She She felt more confident than ever and was ready to become the queen.

The ceremony was going to be held in the throne room and right now, Theo was standing in front of the door. Waiting for it to open. As she heard the noise of the handles being turned she took a deep breath, held her head high and walked down to the throne while everyone looked at her in awe.

A lot of people were gathered to celebrate the coronation and most of them had never seen the wolf princess. As she arrived in front of the stairs to get to the throne Theo stopped while the priest spoke.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the new queen of the night. Theodora Blakesley. The first queen of the kingdom to rule on her own and at such a young age." He gestured to the young girl to take a few steps his way.

Theo then kneeled in front of the priest as he held the crown above her head.

"In the name of the Blakesley family, I prononce you queen on the Moonlight Kingdom." The priest carefully placed the crown on Theo's head and the young girl turned around to face the crowd who started cheering for her. 

After the ceremony was a held a dinner in the dinner hall. Theo had changed into a more military style outfit, in her usual black and white color palette and was talking to the other kings and queens when she noticed Damien, San and Faith enter the room like they owned the place.

Damien was wearing black pants and button up along with an embroided red on black suit jacket which contrasted drastically with his pale skin. His hair was slip back and he had marron shoes. He had his crown on as well and was walking proudly with his hands in his pants pockets. 

Faith was in the middle of the two boys, wearing an almost fairy like emerald green dress. Her hair were braided around her head as usual and her tiara was resting in the top of her head while small flowers decorated her hair. She was smiling widely at everyone as per usual.

And lastly San was wearing a navy blue suit with black shoes and a white button up. It went perfectly with the golden dust he had on his neck and almost all of his body.

Theo excused herself in front of the kings and queens before joining her friends. San immediately took her hand and softly kissed the back of it as he and the other two bowed.

"Queen Theodora." San spoke as he straightened himself.

"You don't have to call me queen San." Theo admitted as Damien took her hand.

"We do have to do it in official settings majesty." He explained as he kissed the back of Theo's other hand.

"You looked ethereal in that dress by the way your highness." Faith admitted as she bowed once again causing Theo to playfully roll her eyes.

"Please drop the honorifics guys. I'm still just Theo." The young queen admitted earning a shrug from her three friends.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard outside the castle like someone was attacking it. Not really thinking Theo grabbed her sword and walked outside the dinner hall to see people running in the hallways. She made everyone enter the dining hall as some soldiers excited it.

She told them to stay there and guard the room just as Damien, San and Faith exited it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damien asked as he caught up with Theo.

"Going to check what's happening. I'm not letting anyone attack my castle like this." The young girl announced as she walked straight to where the noise was coming from.

She was quick to notice that Damien, San and Faith were following her which made her stop dead on track and turn to them.

"And where are you guys going?" She asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"We're in this together remember?" San pointed out passing by the wolf followed by the rest of his friends.

Theo knew she wasn't going to be able to convince them to go back to safety so she caught up with them. The four of them walking to the left wing of the castle where the explosion noises were coming from. 

At some point they stopped when they saw a woman dressed in all black about to kill a cub. Theo felt her anger win over her and in a split second she was standing in between the cub and the woman with the witche's bleeding heart in her hand as her body collapsed.

Faith rushed to the cub's side and held him so he wouldn't be as afraid before looking at Theo who had blue flames coming out of her hands.

"Those fucking bitches had to ruin it for me again." She mumbled as she walked to the window, breaking it with her first before jumping through it.

She was pissed off. Attacking her was one thing. But attacking her family and her people was totally unforgivable. As soon as she saw the witches she turned into her wolf form, her eyes turning sapphire blue and flames coming out of her paws. She growled as she jumped on them putting them to shreds. She soon noticed a vampire helping her but also some witches being literally eaten by the earth. She figured that Faith had been put in charge of protecting the cub they had found. The witches were ruthless but so was Theo. After all she had nothing left to loose.

"Majesty. Look who I've found." Theo turned back into a human as she turned to the witch who called for her.

Her heart dropped when she saw the witch holding Faith with a weapon deadly to elves pressed against her throat. Thankfully the elf princess was keeping her calm even if her neck had started bleeding slightly.

Theo looked at the window to see San holding the little boy they had saved before turning to the witch.

"What do you want?" Theo asked. The fact that she was covered in blood, still holding a witch's heart in both of her hands and her eyes were glowing was intimidating enough for anyone to not want to cross her path. But the witches were fearless.

"I want you and your little friends dead." The witch explained as she pressed the dagger even more against Faith's throat.

Theo closed her fists, making the hearts burst in the process. She was about to attack the witch when she noticed something on her robe. She brought Damien closer to her and whispered something to his ear causing him to smirk.

"You want us dead? It's showtime then." Damien announced as he raised his hands to the sky.

Suddenly a heavy rain started pouring weakening the fire witch enough for Faith to kick her in the stomach freeing herself. As she rushed into Theo's arms the elf princess started a storm mixing her powers with Damien's. The witch was now on the ground and didn't have a chance to speak before Damien ripped her head off.

Theo looked at Faith visibly worried as she took the smaller girl's face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked earning a nod from the elf princess who just hid in the taller girl's arms.

"This is a mess." Damien pointed out looking around them.

The castle was mostly destroyed on that side and bodies were everywhere. The grounds were soaked in blood at placed and the vampire and the wolf themselves were covered in blood from head to toe.

"We'll clean that up later. We should go make sure everyone is okay." the vampire nodded at the statement and they all went back inside.

Faith was taken aback when the little boy ran up to her but she eventually just ended up carrying him in her arms as they made their way back to the dining hall. The guards immediately let them him visibly confused of why Damien and Theo were so bloody.

"The witches attacked again." Theo announced as she walked in stopping in the middle of the room. "Thankfully there weren't that many of them so we manged to take them out but we do need to rebuild part of the castle."

Chatter started in the room and Theo immediately walked to the kings and queens to explain the situation to them.

"Whats your name buddy?" San asked the little boy who was still holding on to Faith for dear life.

He didn't look older than 4 years old, had curly short black hair and hazel eyes. The cub looked up at San for a few seconds before speaking.

"My name is Seth." His voice was barely audible and he hid himself into Faith's arms even more when Damien carefully place his, thankfully clean, blazer over him.

"And where are your parents?" Damien asked causing the little boy to look even sadder.

"The... The bad ladies killed them..." He admitted causing Faith to immediately dry his tears and confort him, almost like her maternal instincts had taken over.

Theo eventually walked back to her friends visibly confused by how silent they were. Damien took her aside to explain the situation with the kid to her before she could even speak.

"Hey buddy." The young girl had thankfully gotten her face cleaned as she approached Faith and the little boy. "Can I ask you something?" her voice was soft and reassuring which caused Seth to shily look at her and nod.

"How old are you buddy?" the little boy held up four fingers and Theo left out a sight. She then looked at Faith and then back at the cub.

"Do you wanna stay in the castle for a little while? I'll take care of you. We'll be buddies." Seth looked at Theo in a very serious manner before raising his pinky.

Theo smiled and wrapped her own pinky around his before taking him into her arms.

"Is she going to be around often?" Seth asked gesturing to Faith who softly smiled at him.

"I don't know. Do you wanna come hand out often Faith?" Theo asked rhetorically as she already knew the answer to her question.

The elf princess nodded which caused Seth to smile happily.

As night fell Theo was laying on her bed with Seth already sleeping next to her. She had tried to leave him in the bedroom next-door but he was so afraid that she eventually decided to let him sleep in her room.

She looked at the little boy and wondered if she was going to be able to be a good role model for him. But that only time would tell. And in order for her to find out she would have to win the war.


	5. Chapter 4

As the sun slowly rose above the mountains and the forest's trees the wolves' castle was still silent. Only a few soldiers were walking around the castle making sure that no attack was going to happen today. It had been a week since Theo's coronation and the witches' attack. The left wing of the castle was fully reconstructed thanks to the elves' help.

The young queen was still in bed when she felt someone jump in her like every morning. She slowly opened her eyes to see Seth jumping on the bed to wake her up.

"Good morning Seth." Theo mumbled as she tiredly sat down on her bed opening her arms for the little boy to give her his morning hug.

"Is Faith coming today?" The little boy asked as he rested his head on Theo's shoulder.

"I don't know buddy. She is a princess after all she's probably busy." Theo admitted as she softly played with the little boy's hair.

She had always wanted a little brother growing up and now she had this little boy she would give up her life for.

"But you're a queen and you still hang out with me!" He poured crossing his little arms under his chest as he sat on Theo's laps facing her.

Theo smiled and him and kissed his forehead before taking the cub in her arms and getting out of bed. She made Seth take a bath before dressing him and doing so herself. Once they were both ready they left the bedroom and went to the park so Seth could play with the other cubs his age.

Once they arrived Theo let go of the young boy's hand as he went to play with the other kids. People weren't surprised that Theo had taken in another orphan. It wasn't uncommon amongst wolves. Especially for a royal without an heir. But doing it at such an young age was still rather surprising but yet again Theo hasn't been doing anything like the other heirs so people didn't question anything.

"Majesty." one of the guards walked up to Theo who looked at him to show that she was listening. "You have a visitor." He added gesturing behind him.

Theo smiled slightly when she saw San holding a small bag in his hands. He walked up to the wolf and gave her a quick hug before handing her the bag.

"It's a small gift for the small prince." San explained gesturing to Seth when Theo looked at him confused.

"That's his nickname now?" Theo asked as both her and the merman looked at the cub.

He had already gained some of Theo's manners in a week and was learning fast how to act like a royal from both Theo and Faith when she was around.

"It is. I believe that everyone sees him that way now." San admitted before gesturing to Seth to join them.

Seth immediately came running and gave San a hug as the merman kneeled down to match his height.

"San got you something." Theo said as she kneeled down giving the small bag to Seth who immediately looked at what was inside.

A huge smile appeared on his face as he turned to San to hug him again before showing to Theo the little suit that was inside. It looked identical to the one the merman was wearing the day they saved Seth.

"He said he wanted a suit just like mine so I got him one for formal occasions. Good thing is that it's able to grow along side him." San explained as he high fived Seth.

"Thank you Sanny!" The little boy gave the bag back to Theo before excusing himself and running back to play with the other kids.

"You really didn't have to. I could have gotten him a suit." Theo admitted looking at San who just shrugged.

"It's nothing. You already have enough to worry about. If we can help in any way let us know." San gave the young queen a warm smile as she nodded in a aknowledment.

It was rare for San and Theo to be alone together. And the merman knew that his friend wasn't the kind of person to talk a lot. If anything Faith and him were the most talkative while Theo and Damien barely spoke.

"So. You and Faith." Theo turned to San visibly confused for a split second.

"What do you mean Faith and I?" San laughed slightly. The confusion on Theo's face was almost adorable.

"You two seem to be in your little world most of the time. I was wondering if there was something going on between you two." He shrugged Theo to roll her eyes.

"As if anything could ever happen between us. We're not from the same kind. It's impossible." She mumbled, wondering why her heart hurted so much in that moment.

"You know. It already happened, especially in elf history, that people from different kinds fall in love. Wolves and elves both only fall in love once in their life and that is why people never question that. I think you know it better than anyone else." Theo left out a sigh. She knew San was right. But she couldn't help herself but think that Faith deserved better than her.

"We'll see about that I guess." San gave her a sad smile and patted her head causing Theo to chuckle which surprised the merman.

"Do that again!" San almost yelled making Theo visibly confused again.

"Do what?"

"Chuckle! That was adorable Theo!" San exclaimed which caused the wolf to playfully punch his shoulder.

"Theo and adorable in the same sentence? I would like to see it." The two of them turned their head towards the new voice but before any of them could speak Seth passed them running straight to Faith's arms.

"FAITH YOU'RE HERE!" The little boy yelled as he wrapped his little arms around the older girl's neck.

"Of course I am. I wanted to see my favorite wolf." She said kissing the little boy's forehead before looking up at her friends and smiling at them.

"Didn't you say that you were busy today?" Theo asked as Faith got up with Seth in her arms.

"Well. I was. But apparently everything was canceled after I talked to my parents." Faith admitted with a shrug.

"And what were you supposed to do?" San was visibly curious.

"Nothing I want to talk about honestly."

Theo could see that San wanted more informations about the oh so secret activity so she gestured him to shut up which he did. For exactly 10 seconds when he noticed that Theo was just awkwardly standing there now.

"I think that she wants a hug too." San pointed out earning a death glare from the young queen.

"Right." Faith gave Seth to San before giving a kiss on the cheek before hugging her. "Hi there."

Theo smiled slightly and kissed Faith's forehead before turning to San and Seth who were making kissy faces. She rolled her eyes and kept her arm around the elf's shoulder as the later pulled away but stayed next to the wolf princess.

"What's up with you two?" Faith asked as she cuddled herself onto Theo a little.

"Nothing." Both San and Seth said at the same time before laughing.

Faith then looked at Theo who shrugged as if she didn't know anything. She then started pouting until the older girl kissed her cheek causing a smile to appear on her lips.

"Here's your son." San said as he gave Seth back to Faith before taking a step back and adding "now you look like a perfect little family." and after that he ran away like his life depended on it. 

"SANTUS MOOR COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Theo yelled as she ran after him.

Seth looked at Faith who just shook her head in disbelief as she watched Theo jump on San's back and him turning on himself to see if she would fall off.

"They really are children." Faith mumbled before turning to Seth "do you want some ice cream?" the little boy nodded before high fiving her as they both went back to the castle without either Theo or San noticing.

When San and Theo finally stopped messing around they looked to where Faith and Seth previously were before noticing that none of them was in the park any more.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Theo started walking to the castle followed by San. She was visibly worried but nothing seemed out of place.

"They probably didn't go far Theo it's okay." San tried to reassure her but he knew that it probably wasn't going to work.

"We never know." the young girl mumbled as she entered the castle, her steps echoing against the marble.

After looking around for a while they eventually found Faith and Seth seating on the main stairs of the castle eating fresh baked pastries.

"There you two are." Theo sat next to Faith who rested her head on her shoulder before offering her and San some pastries.

"Faith wanted to eat and me too.... I'm sorry if we scared you..." Seth admitted with a little pout until Theo smiled at him and patted his head.

"It's okay. As long as you guys are safe I'm okay." Seth smiled at the comment before he went back to eating his croissant and talking to San who sat next to him.

Faith looked up at Theo and delicately made the older girl look at her before caressing her cheek softly.

"Hi." The elf's soft tone and smile weren't unusual but Theo was not used to seeing her this close to her.

"H... Hi." Faith chuckled as Theo mentally face palmed herself for shuttering.

"Are you about to kiss right now?" San asked causing both Theo and Faith to look at him like they were about to murder him.

And truth be told. He was more scared of Theo than he was or Faith. Not that anyone would be scared of Faith in any situation.

"Why are you like this?" Faith asked in disbelief as Seth innocently looked between the tree grown ups visibly confused and San started laughing.

"I just like messing with you princess and you know it." Faith stook out her tongue at San before turning back to Theo who had slightly red cheeks.

"I can't believe you are hanging out without me." appearing from the corner of the wall was Damien, with his hands in his pockets as always. Faith slightly jumped in place and was now holding her heart as if she had been scared.

"Damien stop doing that!" the elf exclaimed as Seth quickly sat on her laps.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The vampire bowed at them before leaning his shoulder against the staircase.

"So. Since we're all together. What do you guys wanna do?" San asked looking at his tree friends.

"Do you have a baby sitter for him?" Faith asked Theo while gesturing to Seth who looked at the two of them back and forth.

"Well.... Do you wanna stay with miss Lupin today? I promise you'll get to hang out with us later okay buddy?" Seth pretended to thing for a few seconds before nodding.

Theo stook him in her arms and told the others to meet her in the usual room before she went to leave Seth with the nanny.

She then went to join her friends and was surprised when she saw Faith standing nervously in front of the door. When she heard the wolf approach the elf princess looked her way and rushed to her side before hugging her.

"Is everything okay?" Theo was visibly concerned as Faith hugged her even more.

"I just wanted to hug you before...." Before Faith could finish talking both Damien and San came out of the room causing the elf to suddenly let go of Theo as both girls looked at the boys confused.

"We need to get to the vampire kingdom right now." Damien explained as he threw something to the ground creating a portal.

He jumped inside it soon followed by Theo. San took Faith's hand before they both jumped into the portal as it closed behind them.

They arrived at the vampire kingdom they were all surprised by how dark everything was. It looked like night time but the entire kingdom looked in flames. After looking around for a few seconds it wasn't hard to notice the witches that were attacking the kingdom. There were more of them than when they attacked on Theo's coronation but that didn't mean that the four teenagers were going to back down.

Theo decided to canalise on the fires taking their entire vital energy before Damien and Faith joined their forces to create a storm so big that it scared people at first.

Faith then materialized a sword that she gave to San before getting a bow and arrow herself. Theo and Damien were already fighting the witches when the merman and the elf joined the battle.

Faith had found a secure spot and was aiming at every witch she saw. She knew the arrows she had were deadly to them and for once she wasn't afraid to kill. Elves never missed their shot. And hers were directed to the head or heart.

San was fighting with both his sword and his power. Making the earth eat the witche's bodies so the vampires wouldn't have to clean it afterwards as he knew that the witches' blood was toxic to vampires so they couldn't be able to confuse it. With his sword he would mostly decapitate people or stab them in the heart for more efficient results, which consistently led to him being covered in blood pretty fast.

Theo was switching back and forth between her human and wolf form whenever she needed to. She was once again ripping hearts out and putting the witches to shreds. Her wolf form being deadlier than her human one. She was even bloodier that San, her face being watched off by the heavy rain whenever she would take back her human form.

And lastly Damien was more busy getting his people to safety that actually fighting. The fact that a village was attacked and not the castle made it harder for him as he had to remember where the emergency shelter was before getting everyone inside. He was surprisingly clean as only killed the witches who got too close to the people he was rescuing, sometimes not even needing to do it as his friends killed them for him.

After what seemed like an eternity Theo turned back into her human form, standing on the rooftop of one of the houses she was looking around to see where the witches were. She saw one approach Faith who had her back to the witch and without even thinking she jumped in between the two, receiving the blast destined to the elf right in her chest.

Alarmed by the growl behind her Faith turned around to see Theo with her knees to the ground. She was about to reach for the young wolf when she noticed that the witch facing them was now being eaten away by blue flames and so were all the other ones.

The sight of it was terrifying as the witches' screams broke the silence and the storm didn't seem able to put that fire out until the bodies were completely carbonated. The sky cleaned up right after the last witch that had attack them died and Theo's body collapsed, Faith only having the time to slow down the fall as she noticed that the young wolf was now visibly unconscious.

Kneeling down next to the young queen, Faith carefully placed her head on her laps and grabbed Theo's hand as she started to try to heal her. But it seemed like her powers weren't having any effect on the wolf who didn't move an inch.

"What happened to her?" San asked as he rushed to the girls side, kneeling down next to them.

"She used her powers too much. The fire can be deadly to her. She needs to be more careful." Damien explained as he walked up to them and took Theo's body in his arms bridal style. "plus she's injured. All that blood isn't from the witches only."

"What do you mean she's injured?" Faith asked visibly concerned.

"I can smell her blood. She obviously has an open wound for it to be this strong." he explained as he started walking to the castle.

After walking for what seemed like an enternity they finally arrived to the castle. Both Faith and San could notice that it looked a lot like the wolves' castle but everything had been sculpted out of black stones.

Damien walked to a room and put Theo on a bed before going to the adjacent bathroom to prepare a bath. When he came back he turned to the other two who were visibly lost.

"Faith. I'm trusting you to get her in the tub. San and I need to get some medicine." With that the two boys left, leaving Faith with Theo's unconscious body.

"Oh boy..." Faith started slowly taking off Theo's shows and jacket. She then decided to leave her with the oversized shirt she had and just took off her pants before getting her to the tub.

Once Theo was in the water she started to carefully clean her up, almost like she was afraid to break her. Faith only noticed in that moment the amont of scars Theo had on her arms along with her moon shaped birth mark.

As she was cleaning up Theo's face the two boys came back, Damien staying in the bedroom getting everything ready while San went to check on the girls.

"How is she?" He asked noticing that the once clear water had turned red.

Faith mumbled something as she finished cleaning Theo's face. San they took Theo out of the tub, surprisingly her body immediately dried itself before the merman could even put her on the bed. 

Damien carefully raised Theo's shirt enough to expose her stomach just to reveal an open wound right where she had received the blast. The wound was bleeding slightly but it was mostly an enormous bruise. The vampire took out a creme that he handed to Faith.

"You apply this on her bruise and wound I need to prepare something to wake her up." He mumbled as he got to the desk where his stuff were and started preparing something.

"How do I know it will not hurt her more?" Faith asked as she sat down next to Theo with the creme in her hands.

Damien left out a sigh. He knew that this question was coming. How did he know so much about the wolves and how was he able to own things that weren't lethal to them.

"Trust me on this one Faith. I wouldn't hurt Theo believe me." He mumbled as he started preparing the beverage.

Faith looked at San who just nodded at her. She then carefully started to apply the creme on the wound and bruise, surprised by how much it had helped the healing process. After a few minutes the wound had healed fully and Damien finally finished his beverage.

He sat on the bed and slowly lifted Theo's head to make her drink the beverage before putting it down again.

"She should be awake in a few minutes." He announced as he walked out of the room with his things.

San excused himself and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, taking Theo's clothes with him to clean them too.

Remaining in the room Faith decided to lay down as well. She noticed in that moment that the ceiling imitated the stars outside and it was surprisingly calming. When San came back he helped to get Theo dressed again just in time for her to wake up.

Theo sat down on the bed, struggling to open her eyes as they were still pretty heavy.

"Hey... Careful there." Faith scooted closer to Theo as she put both of her hands on the wolf's shoulders.

"What happened? And where am I?" Theo asked as she massaged her temples.

She didn't recognize the place and being in unknown places tended to scare her even if she wouldn't admit to it.

"We're in the vampires castle. Damien brought us here after you lost consciousness at the village." San explained as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh fuck Seth!" Theo got up from the bed nearly falling again if Faith hadn't caught her.

"You can't move too suddenly. You were unconscious a few seconds ago." Faith whispered as she managed to seat Theo down on the bed.

"But I need to go get Seth. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him." The queen protested as she got up again.

In that exact moment the door of the opened and Seth came running in with Damien following him.

"Theo!" The little boy rushed to her causing the queen to kneel down in order to be able to take him in her arms.

"It's okay buddy. I'm okay." She reassured him as she could feel him sobbing in her arms.

Theo looked at Damien and mouthed a thank you earning a faint smile from the king of darkness as she sat back on the bed. Faith tried to calm Seth down as well. He ended up hugging both Faith and Theo.

"I... I don't want you to join papa and mama...." Seth mumbled which broke the girls' hearts.

"We won't little prince I promise you." Faith reassured him as she patted his back.

Theo looked around the room and started thinking. Damien looked tired, his hair weren't as impeccable as they usually were, strands of it falling in front of his face as he leaned against the wall with a glass of blood in his hands. San was now standing near the vampire and also looked tired. He had a large cut across his left cheek but it seemed to be healing quit rapidly. Faith was caressing Seth's back while he held on to both her and Theo. And that was the moment when the young queen realized that she had found her new reason to live.


	6. Chapter 5

A loud bang was heard as Damien violently collided against the wall. The vampire cursed under his breath as he hit the floor before looking up, his blond hair falling in front of his face.

"You really got stronger Blakesley. It's impressive." He commented getting up while holding his ribs.

"Perks of being the alpha I guess." Theo replied with a shrug as she handed Damien a cup of blood.

"Do you have to be so aggressive Theo?" Faith asked from the side of the room, wrapped up in a blanket and hugging her knees to keep herself warm.

"You have to be sometimes." the young queen answered as she tied her hair correctly again.

"Are you THAT aggressive in bed?" San asked from next to Faith who gave him a slap on the back of the head.

Theo mumbles something mostly to herself as she packed her things to leave the training space to the merman and the elf. 

"You're pretty aggressive too Jesus." San pointed out as he massaged the back of his head.

"It's your turn kids." Damien announced as him and Theo sat down letting Faith and San take their place.

San started stretching while Faith was just standing there, still wrapped in her blanket, looking as small as ever. She was looking at the merman waiting for him to finish, slightly swinging from left to right while she did so.

When San was finally ready Faith took her blanket off and threw it at Theo who used it to cover her legs.

The merman attacked first surprised by with how much grace Faith avoided the attack. Their training lasted for a few minutes only but you could already see their progress. Especially in the elf princess.

When San's fist finally came in contact with Faith's face the young girl fell to the ground and everyone reached to her side as she held her hands together under her bloody nose.

"You're okay?" Theo asked visibly concerned when she saw the blood.

Damien blinked a few times and excused himself before quickly getting out of the room as San offered tissue to his best friend.

"It's okay really. It's just a little nose bleed." Faith mumbled as she took the tissue to stop the bleeding.

"I need to control my strength I'm sorry...." You could hear in San's voice that he was both sorry and concerned for his friend.

"It's okay. I should be able to handle stuff like that if I wanna be useful on the battlefield." Faith pointed out as Theo gently made her look at her as she made sure the elf didn't have any other injuries.

"You don't have to get hurt to be useful. You staying alive and unharmed is more important." Theo admitted as she noticed a small cut on Faith's lips due to the fact that San forgot to take his rings out during the training.

"Why are you looking at her lips like that Theo? Do you wanna kiss her?" San asked causing Theo to shove him making him loose balance and fall on his derriere.

"Your stupid rings cut her lip dumbass." The wolf explained as she wrapped the blanket back around Faith and helped her up.

After everyone had gathered their stuff the boys left to go back to their kingdoms as both had things to prepare for there. Faith on the other hand was more than pleased to be able to spend the day with Theo.

The two girls went to Theo's room while waiting for Seth to finish school so Faith could go pick him up as she had promised. Once in her bedroom the young wolf sat on her bed and started reading a book until she noticed Faith laying half on top of her. She chuckled and covered the younger girl before wrapping her arms around her.

"You're so warm..." Faith comment as she hid her face on the crook of Theo's neck.

"We have hot blood. That's a perk during winter." Theo explained as she started playing with Faith's hair.

She wanted to ask Faith was she wanted to tell her what she wanted to talk about before they were rushed to the vampire kingdom but at the same time the young elf seemed so peaceful sleeping in the wolf's arms that Theo didn't have the courage to disturb her.

She had noticed that since, as the temperatures dropped, Faith was more clingy than before, saying that the warm's of the wolf's body helped her not get too cold. But she blamed this on winter approaching and the grounds of every kingdom on earth being covered with a thick and cold white coat for weeks now.

After a while the two girls finally got out of bed, Faith having stolen one of Theo's jackets to keep herself warm without having to walk around with her blanket or be glued to the young wolf who needed to maintain a certain image in front of her people.

"Theo." Faith called out causing the queen to look at her to show that she was listening. "You're beautiful." the elf commented with a smile on her lips causing the wolf to chuckle before regaining her serious when she saw other people gather around the school.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all the kingdoms you know that right?" Theo asked looking down at Faith whose eyes went wide and she looked away as she started blushing.

Seth finally walked out of the school building talking to a few other children. When he saw Faith and Theo he excused himself and rushed to them, both of the girls kneeling down to match his height as they both hugged him.

"Hi little prince. " Faith greeted as she finally took him in her arms lifting him up.

As they walked through the castle to joint the dining room Theo and Faith listened to Seth's little stories. He was talking about how the kids at school called him highness or prince Seth Blakesley. Theo couldn't hold back her smile when he said he was happy to be called that. After dinner Faith helped Theo to get Seth to bed and they were now both standing in the hallway, talking, as Faith was now wrapped in her blanket and still wearing Theo's jacket.

"You be careful while getting back home okay?" Theo mumbled as she moved some hair behind Faith's ear to see her face slightly better.

"I will Theo. Nothing will happen to me don't worry." She smiled at her before getting on her tip toes to kiss the older girl's cheek after what she walked away.

Theo watched her leave, smiling like an absolute idiot when Faith turned around to look at the young queen, nearly running into the wall as she did so. She waved at the older girl before disappearing in the corner. Theo then went back to her room and got herself ready for the night.

Faith walked happily through the castle, meeting the soldiers supposed to protect her during her journey home. As they walked through the forest Faith was lost into her own little world until she heart noises around her. Soon enough the soldiers were ready to fight and suddenly everything went black.

When she regained consciousness Faith in a dark room. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. The window of the room was really small and high with bars across from it. The walls were stone only and they were freezing. The young girl tried to move but she noticed that she had chains holding her back.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and a witch walked in looking at the young girl with a smirk as she got closer and took a dagger out of her pocket.

"Let's have some fun my little friend." the witch said in the same exact voice as Theo which caused Faith to trie to move even more.

She was terrified and couldn't contain her screams when the dagger entered her abdomen. She felt tears run down her cheek as she looked down at the bloody wound cursing under her breath. It was going to be a long night.

Theo had been woken up in the middle of the night by loud bangs on her bedroom's door, one of her guards was asking for her presence in the throne room for an emergency meeting. She left Seth to his babysitter and got dressed before heading to the throne room, surprised to see so many elves there including the king and the queen.

"Where's Faith?" She asked noticing that the young elf wasn't in the room with them.

"She was abducted by the witches." the king said in a very cold tone.

In the exact moment Theo felt her entire world stop and her heart drop. She looked around to see that San and Damien were there too along some of their soldiers, ready to fight.

"And what is the plan to get her back?" Theo asked looking around. Her eyes were scanning the room and every person making eye contact with her in that moment looked away.

"We are letting you decide." the elf king announced almost as if he wasn't worried that his only daughter was kidnapped by their deadly enemy.

Theo was close to snapping at them for looking so calm but she decided to keep her composure and excused herself. Coming back a few minutes later with the plan of the witches' kingdom and fully suited up for battle she started planning the attack. Every second was precious and she knew that. She couldn't risk loosing Faith.

"Dracus, Moor, you're with me." She finished earning a nod from the two boys who started suiting up.

"You're taking them with you?" the vampire queen asked visibly confused.

"I'll bring back all your children alive I promise. Now we need to get there before they hurt Faith more than they already did." Theo's voice was stern. They knew that if she was anything like her father she wasn't going to take no for an answer because she knew she was right.

San, Damien and her eventually left first, using one of the vampire's portals to land in the witches' castle. The three of them were holding on to their swords, trying to not make any noise when suddenly a chilling scream could be heard through the night. Theo felt her arm burn and lifted her sleeve to see that a scar was appearing on her body much to everyone's confusion.

"We really need to get to her..." Theo mumbled as she put her sleeve back down and kept walking to the cells.

The screams were more and more chilling, nearly turning into calls for help as they approached. As they arrived at the bottom of the cell tower they were met by around 40 witches waiting for them with smirks on their faces.

"We've been waiting for you." one of them who seemed to be the leader of the group admitted as the others all prepared to attack.

Theo was about to jump right into it when Damien grabbed her forearm making her stop.

"we'll deal with them, as soon as you can run to get Faith okay?" he whispered eating a nod from the wolf who prepared her sword, her eyes turning electric blue.

The three friends attacked the witches who were way stronger than those they had met before. It took Theo what looked like an eternity before she could enter the tower. Rushing upstairs while putting to shreds every witch she came across the wolf could feel her heart pound inside her chest. She was scared of what she would find once she reached Faith. But she didn't want to think about the worst.

As she reached the top of the tower she was met by a blast that made her collide against the wall behind her. As she hit the ground Theo could feel the flames coming out of her hands when she finally met eyes with a witch that was holding a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Look how cute, you came to save your little girlfriend." the witch's voice sounded like a twisted parody of Faith's which caused Theo's blood to boil.

Getting up the young wolf pinned the witch against the wall, her arm wrapped around her neck as she help up the witch's armed hand up with her other hand. The witch seemed to find the situation hilarious because she started to laugh. 

"You're way too hot for her love. Why don't you date someone like me?" the witch asked as she used her free hand to bring Theo's face closer and kiss her. 

The wolf immediately pulled away visibly shocked. 

"Where is she?" Theo's voice was more stern and serious than it had been so far which made the witch chuckled as she caressed Theo's face.

"She's dead darling. You're too late." she announced causing Theo to throw her against the wall behind her.

The witch laughed again as she got up.

"If you're this violent in bed sign me up to be your cub maker sweetheart." the sorcerer ran her hands through her hair before screams coming from the end of the corridor were heard again.

Theo's head snapped into that direction and before the witch could talk again she ripped her heart out before decapitating her. The young wolf ran to the end of the corridor, kicking the door open and sending a literal fire ball to the witch who was in the room which caused her to catch fire and burn in the middle of the room.

"T...t....Theo?" a shaky voice asked immediately earning the wolf's attention.

"Faith!" she rushed to her side immediately breaking the chains while making sure that she didn't hurt the young elf.

Theo then took off her jacket, wrapping it around the younger girl's shoulders before taking her in her arms bridal style just as Damien and San arrived in front of the cell.

"We need to get back where we arrived the portal won't work otherwise." Damien announced while holding his stomach.

"Let's get out of here then." Theo mumbled as she walked out of the room.

Damien placed himself in front of the girls while San stood behind them as Theo would be unable to fight with Faith's semi unconscious body in her arms. As they walked out of the tower they sprinted, not wanting to meet any witch. Damien even ended up carrying San so both him and Theo could use their super speed. As they reached their point of extraction the witches caught up with them but the portal closed right after they had all jumped inside of it.

As they joined the wolves' kingdom again Theo finally noticed how Faith was. Bruises could be seen in her writs and face, while cuts were visible all over her body which scared the wolf as she walked faster to reach her castle. She immediately walked to one of the guest's bedrooms laying Faith on the bed.

"Theo..." the elf called out as she tried to reach for the wolf.

"I'm here. It's okay. I'm not leaving you." Theo smiled softly at her as she took her hand.

Only noticing that flowers were wrapping themselves around Faith's body once it had reached her hands. Theo layed down next to the young elf, softly kissing her hand to appease her.

After making sure that there were enough flowers in the room San finally left with Damien leaving the girls alone. Silence fell upon the room as Faith closed her eyes, her wounds slowly closing and healing.

Theo was laying on her side, looking at the younger girl. She was glad that she had found her soon enough. She couldn't imagine loosing Faith. Especially after having witnessed how loosing a mate affected wolves.

"God I love you..." Theo mumbled as she leaned in a softly kissed Faith's forehead.

As the flowers finally unwrapped themselves from around Faith the young elf slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Theo laying next to her.

"How are you?" Theo asked while seating down on the bed.

"Better I gues..." Faith mumbled seating down as well.

"I'm never leaving you again you can be sure of that." The wolf admitted as she got up and went to the other side of the bed to give her jacket to the elf.

"What do you mean you're never leaving me again?" Faith asked getting up, her face being dangerously close to Theo's as she looked up at her.

"I mmmmh....I just don't want anything to happen to you..." the brunette mentally face palmed herself earning a chuckle from Faith who got on her tip toes to kiss her cheek.

"Make me stay with you then." She added before exiting the room with Theo following her.

As they were walking the wolf interviewed her hand with the young elf's, causing the later to smile widely.

"You're staying here tonight. This is not negotiable." Theo added causing Faith to chuckle.

They quickly went their separate ways as Theo walked to the throne room and Faith went to pick up Seth from his baby sitter. The elf headed back to the wolf's bedroom and layed in bed next to the 4 year old who hadn't woken up for the whole night.

After discussing with the kings and queens for what seemed like forever Theo finally headed back to her room visibly exhausted. Her whole body was hurting her but it didn't matter anymore when she saw Faith laying on the left side of her bed, Seth being in the middle, his little hand wrapped around one the elf's fingers.

The young queen smiled at herself and went to get changed before getting in bed, Seth immediately grabbing her finger as well. She looked at Faith's sleeping figure and promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone touch her ever again, even if it meant that she would have to die to protect her.


	7. Chapter 6

Faith woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, breathing heavily she held on Theo's arm for dear life. It had been a week since her abduction now and the young elf was having nightmares every night, always waking up around the same time crying.

"It's okay... You're safe... I'm here..." Theo whispered as she tried to calm Faith down.

She was thankful that Seth was never woken up by the elf because putting him back to sleep would have been a nightmare. Faith started sobbing as she hide in Theo's arms, she was shaking so the wolf decided to get her off bed and take her to the adjacent office. She carried Faith easily before seating on the sofa with the elf on her laps.

"I'm sorry..." Faith mumbled as she started calming down, her hands still having a strong grip on the older girl's shirt.

"Don't. You don't have to be sorry for this. It's not your fault princess." Theo gently kissed her forehead as she softly carrresed Faith's back to potentially get her back to sleep.

"But I'm here bothering you..." Faith looked up at Theo with her eyes still red.

"Hey." Theo gently took the elf's face in her hands, her voice sounding reassuring "you're not bothering me okay? Don't ever think that you are."

Faith just nodded before resting her head on Theo's shoulder and closing her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep, feeling safe enough to do it in the older girl's arms. She eventually fell asleep and Theo got her back to the bed before sliding in herself.

The next day the girls were back to training with San and Damien. It was the first time in a week that Faith had joined them. She usually just stayed in Theo's room or in the elf kingdom, not going out of her own bedroom either. But today she decided that she wanted to train again much to the other three's surprise. She was watching Theo fight against the two boys, surprised by how all of them had progressed in so little time.

"It's your turn princess." Damien announced as he stepped closer to Faith who flinched as soon as he talked.

Damien turned to Theo who gestured him to brush it off. She had noticed that Faith did that with a lot of people lately. The vampire shrugged and left the room to get some blood for himself, passing by the elf who jumped when he was closed to her.

"What's up with her?" San asked barely above a whisper as Faith approched him and the wolf queen earning a death glare from the later which caused him to raise his hands in defense.

"You know you don't have to do this if you're not ready right?" Theo asked the elf as she handed her a sword.

Faith whispered something under her breath before taking the sword from the older girl who stepped back. As soon as San raised his weapon you could tell that Faith was shaking slightly.

The merman and the elf started their training and it was going pretty well until Faith tripped over her own feet and San tried to catch her. She yelled as soon as the boy touched her and quickly stepped away from him, shaking. Before the boy could say anything Theo gestured him to stop moving as she carefully approached Faith.

"Hey, it's just San what's wrong?" the wolf sounded concerned as Faith kneeled down in the corner of the room, holding her knees.

The young elf mumbled something inaudible causing the merman and the wolf to exchange a look before San left and Theo sat down in front of the younger girl.

"Tell me what's wrong Faith." Theo's voice was soft and calming.

"Those witches.... They.... They got inside my head and... They... Ugh!" Faith let out a scream of frustration as tears started streaming down her face.

"Hey.... It's okay, you can trust me, they won't touch you again." Theo scooted next to the younger girl, protectively wrapping her arms around her.

"They got into my head in a way... I... I am scared of so many people I was close to now... I know I shouldn't but they....fuck..." the elf left out a sigh as she locked eyes with the young wolf, noticing how worried she was.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Theo asked slightly confused. Not that she wanted Faith to be scared of her but as they were close she was wondering if the witches had used her in any way.

"I could never be afraid of you Theo." Faith admitted after a long silence as she rested her head on the wolf's shoulder which seemed to calm her down.

"Why not? I mean... Not that I want you to be afraid of me but I'm the deadliest out of San, Damien and I." The young girl was confused and was trying to put two and two together, her heart missing a few beats when she heard Faith chuckle before kissing her cheek which caused the wolf to turn to look at her, their faces being only a few centimeters apart.

"I just know you won't. I know I can trust you. Plus you go full on protection mode if I get a scratch so I don't think you would hurt me." Faith explained before leaning in and kissing Theo dangerously close to her lips for a little longer than she should have.

She then pulled away and got up leaving Theo frozen in place. Faith chuckled when she saw the faint blush on the wolf's cheeks causing Theo to snap out of her thoughts and look at her with the softest look she had ever given anyone.

"See. I can't think you would ever hurt me when you look at me like that." Faith pointed out as the wolf got up as well, not moving from the corner of the room.

Theo mumbled something as she walked up to the smaller girl before lifting her up and carrying her bridal style causing Faith to giggle as she rested her head on the wolf's shoulder.

Meanwhile Damien and San were seating on the stairs outside the castle talking. They were both concerned about Faith especially since the only person she seemed to still act normal around was Theo.

"Do you think that she was mentally tortured too?" San asked looking at Damien who was silently drinking his blood.

"It's more than likely. The witches can shape shift and change their voices. So I wouldn't be surprised if they used us to torture her." the vampire admitted as he untied his man bun.

"And why isn't she afraid of Theo then?" San asked confused. It wasn't logical for the witches to use him and Damien but not Theo.

"Anyone who could think that Theo would ever hurt Faith is an idiot. Even Faith can see that I believe. That's why she isn't scared of her." Damien pointed out as he put his empty blood bag in his jacket's pocket.

San shrugged as he looked at the cubs playing in the snow. He wondered how long it would take Faith to recover. He didn't want to be kept away from his best friend because of the witches.

"She'll get better. We just need to give her time and space but she'll get better." Damien spoke causing the merman to look at him confused before realizing that had probably had read his thoughts.

"Did you get inside my head again?" San asked visibly confused.

"Your thoughts were really loud I apologize." with that Damien got up, putting his hood on and going down the stairs before turning to San once he was at the bottom, snow falling on his pale face. "wanna go for a walk?" he asked very nonchalantly.

"It's freezing are you mental?" San shouted back from the top of the stairs and he hugged himself.

Damien shrugged before turning around and walking away. As he was wearing black only his thin figure could be spotted easily in the white snow coat. San decided to go back inside the castle as he was starting to get cold.

While doing so he ran into Theo who had a faint pink color on her cheeks and was looking at her feet.

"Hi there Blakesley!" Theo snapped her head up and seemed to be glad that it was San calling her until he spoke up again "what happened to your cheeks sweetie?"

"Mmmh nothing." Theo mumbled as she tried to regain her serious face.

San chuckled before him and the young queen walked together a bit, talking about how both Damien's and San's coronations were approaching and about how the witches could attack them. They both avoided talking about Faith as they knew that none of them could have had the answers to the other's questions.

"Where is Faith by the way?" San asked as they approached Theo's office so they could talk more at ease.

"In my room playing with Seth." The queen replied as they entered the office and she sat at her desk.

"He seems to really like her. It's cute." San pointed out as he sat down in front of the brunette who poured herself a glass of liquor before pouring one for San as well.

"They get along well so that's cool." Theo commanded as she took a sip of her drink, silence filling the room as she rested her head against the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"How have you been doing with all this?" San asked barely loud enough for Theo to hear it.

He had been wanting to ask her this question since she became queen as everything seemed to have been falling upon her shoulders and she was just a child which worried the older boy a lot.

"I'm okay I guess." Theo replied almost mechanically. She hasn't asked herself that question in forever.

San nodded not really wanting to preasure her into talking. He knew that she wasn't someone to talk much, even if she was under a lot of pressure coming from not only being queen but also leading a coalition through a war but also raising a child all that not even a year after loosing her parents and being only 18 years old.

"I'm worried about Faith." Theo admitted as she looked at the alcohol in her glass.

"Because of what the witches did to her?" San asked earning a nod from the brunette.

"I'm afraid of how it might impact her. And I can't protect her forever and believe me I want to..." San gave Theo a sad smile as she finished her glass.

"You love her don't you?" San asked earning a sigh from his friend.

"I think that everyone noticed that." Theo mumbled as she hide her face in her hands.

San was about to speak when a knock was heard. Theo yelled a come in and the door opened revealing Faith with Seth in her arms followed by Damien who was keeping his distances from the young elf to not hurt her.

"He wanted to see you." Faith explained gesturing to Seth who ran to Theo as soon as he was able to do so.

Theo chuckled and took the little boy in her arms seating him on her laps as she moved the glass of liquor out of his reach.

"Where did you go?" San asked Damien who had his closed wet from the snow.

"The forest. I needed some air." He explained as he sat on the chair next to the merman.

The young elf then excused herself and left mumbling something about Theo's room before closing the door. Theo talked a little bit with the boys. Seth eventually falling asleep on Theo's laps while having his little hand wrapped around the older girl's finger.

San and Damien then said goodbye to their friend as she headed to her bedroom to find Faith in one of her shirts, tugged in bed, her hair tied in a bun as she was reading a book, the faint candle light making her look even more ethereal than usual.

"I talked to my parents." Faith spoke up when Theo placed Seth in the middle of the bed, tugging him under the covers so he wouldn't get cold.

"About what?" the queen asked curiously seating on the bed.

"Me becoming a queen." Faith admitted causing Theo to be as confused as ever.

"What do you mean?" Theo seemed lost and confused that it almost made the elf forget what she was talking about because of how cute the older girl looked.

"Well....I don't really wanna be queen you know.... And.... My mom... She's pregnant with a little boy. So it could free me from the throne and allow my people to have a king instead of having a disfonctioning queen." she explained as she placed the book on the night stand.

"You're not disfonctioning Faith. You went through something traumatic it's normal that you want to protect yourself." Theo got up from bed and went to seat in front of the younger girl before taking her hands and slowly kissing them before looking at her "You take all the time you need to heal. I'll be there every step of the way if you allow me to."

Faith smiled gently before leaning in and capturing Theo's lips into a brief, soft and loving kiss after what she pulled away slightly bitting her lip as both hers and the wolf's cheeks became bright red.

"Thank you." Faith said barely above a whisper as she locked eyes with Theo.

"Thank you for what?" the older girl asked still a little lost.

"Being here for me." The elf rested her forehead against the other girl's and closed her eyes "and for loving me." she added barely above a whisper.

The two girls stood like that for a what looked both like an eternity but also a few seconds before eventually going to sleep.

The next morning Theo woke up early to meet with the other kings and queens. Damien and San being part of the reunion as they would soon become kings. Rumors about Faith giving up the throne for her unborn brother had started circulating as soon as people noticed that the elf queen was pregnant and the heir barely was in her kingdom anymore. 

"What should we do about the elf princess ?" The vampire king asked causing Theo's head to snap in his direction.

"What about her?" she asked in a cold tone.

"She is clearly giving up her throne. This should not be allowed by the council. In our kingdom she would...." the king started before being cut off by his son.

"She would either loose her status or get killed. We know father. We know. But she was traumatized by witches and only feels safe in this castle which is the best protected out of all the castles in the kingdoms so let her be. She's a child." Damien spoke up visibly done with whatever his father was saying

"Stay out of this Damien you don't know what you're talking about." The king mumbled and both Theo and San had to hold back their laughter when Damien rolled his eyes.

"You stay out of this. You don't know what she went through there. We all know how cunning the witches are and how traumatic encountering them has been to tones of people in the past." He started looking at his father before turning to the other kings and queens. 

"None of you knows what's its like to be out there fighting against them. You always sent other people to defend and yet you vowed to protect your people." He then gestured to Theo who seemed really interested by what he had to say.

"Look at Theodora. You call her a child and say that isn't ready to lead her people and yet she has done more for all of our people than you ever did. She puts her life in danger to protect others which is more than any of you could say. She's trying to win this war while you have just been sitting on your thrones for decades trying to see how long you could avoid the witches. Faith herself went to the front line more times than you ever have and you dare question her loyalty to her throne because she's actually taking time to heal mentally? Stop being full of bullshit." As Damien finished talking the room went silent. He had now joined Theo on the main table both of them facing each other while looking at the elders.

"I agree with him. You just avoid conflict and now that we need to do something you're running away and then judging us for not backing up and holding our positions. That's the most hypocrite thing you can do." San added as he joined his friend at the table in the middle.

Before anyone could speak again the door of the throne room opened revealing Faith in her elf princess outfit. She confidently walked in with her tiara in her hair, smirking when her eyes met Theo's who's jaw had almost dropped to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss something?" She asked stopping in between Theo and Damien around the table.

"Not really. It's good to see you Faith." Damien admitted bowing slightly to her.

The young girl smiled at him before turning to her parents who looked insanely pale.

"Since Damien and San are getting their coronation I was thinking that I should get mine too." Faith announced which seemed to shock everyone but Theo who had a proud look on her face while looking at the younger girl.

"You're too young to be queen Faith...." Her father started but he immediately stopped talking when his daughter raised her finger as if she was asking him to shut up.

"I'm the exact same age as Theo. I'm slightly younger but I'm an adult. I've been training for this for 18 years. I am ready. Plus it's time that the rulers of the coalition actually dare to do something for our people. They will all die otherwise." It was surprising to see the usually sweet and cheerful Faith be this direct and almost cold.

"I back the kids with this." San's father admitted "they're more than capable and if anything we're still here to help them. We shouldn't wait for our last moments to crown them. Now is the best time to do so."

Silence fell upon the room as everyone looked at one another. The adults looked almost scared of letting go of their power even if they've been claiming that they didn't want any of it anymore.

"Elves can't become kings or queens if they haven't found their one true love. It's the law." Faith's mother spoke up in hopes that her daughter would not speak up.

"Wolves are not supposed to reign without mates and yet look at me. We need to break free from some traditions or we'll never get anywhere." Theo replied in a rather sarcastic tone as everyone turned to the elf king and queen.

"Plus mother, we both know I have found my one true love. So me getting to throne shouldn't be a problem." Faith started as she walked up to Theo, both of them leaning against the table "and I agree with her, we need to get rid of some old traditions."

"Queen Faith Amakiir of the Enchanted Kingdom? That sounds pretty cool not gonna lie." San pointed out as he and Damien both walked next to the two girls, all of them facing their parents.

"So. Are you ready for some change?" Theo asked raising her eyebrow while looking at every king and queen one by one.


	8. Chapter 7

The elders looked at the four teenagers fencing them. All of them were visibly tense. They knew what the so called kids were capable both on the battle field and on the throne. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Damien spoke up breaking the heavy silence that had fallen on the room. 

"You should respect us more Damien. We did not raise you this way." his mother spoke causing the young vampire to chuckle. 

"Anyway. Reunion is over. We have other things to do." Theo announced as she turned back to she table and looked at the plans. 

"And what do you plan on doing young girl?" Faith's father asked causing the young wolf to roll her eyes. 

"It's miss Blakesley or majesty for you. And I'm studying the plan of the witches' kingdom to find the best way to attack them." She explained causing her three friends to simultaneously turn around and look at the plan. 

"See. At least one of you is a good martial leader." San commented as his eyes scanned the plans.

Theo really seemed to have taken her time to study the witches castle and kingdom carefully. It was impressive, reading the notes she had in the plans, to see how much she had learned about them. As the teens went silent the kings and queens gathered in front of them looking at the plans too.

"How do you have so much information about them?" San's father asked visibly impressed. He didn't except any less from Remus' daughter but it was still impressive.

"I used to sneak out a lot before I turned 18. I went to their kingdom a lot to study them. They're both scary and fascinating. But yeah. I know their castle better than anyone I believe." She admitted nonchalantly.

"You spied on them?" Damien's mother asked in disbelief.

"Sort of. No one knew enough about them to answer all my questions so I went there to get them myself. Plus at the time no one knew what I looked like so I was safe. Unlike us wolves the witches can't sense it when people aren't like them." Theo explained looking up at the elders to see that they all seemed surprised by the news.

"Have you spied on any other kingdom?" San's mother asked visibly curious.

"I haven't. All my questions about your people were easily answered so I didn't need to quote on quote spy on you." the mermaid queen nodded in akownledgement.

It was easy to see that they were impressed by the young girl. But also somehow scared of her.

After presenting her plans to everyone Theo finally packed up her stuff as everyone left the room leaving her alone. Or at least she thought so.

"Can we talk?" the young queen who was kneeling down, putting her stuff in her bags under the table suddenly got up, her head bumping into the table in progress.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" she asked while holding her head as she sat down on the ground, a little away from the table. 

"The coronation." Damien replied while walking up to the younger girl as he walked up to her.

"And what about it?" Theo asked looking up at the vampire while massaging the top of her head.

"Are you going to escorte Faith at hers ?" Damien sat down in front of Theo who seemed confused for a few seconds before realizing what escorting the elf would mean.

The person escorting or walking with the heir to the throne during the coronation is supposed to be the one true love of the heir. Thoughts were rushing through Theo's she started thinking.

"I.... I don't know... I...mmmmh...." She couldn't express her thoughts as they were going too fast through her head.

"You can talk to me. I won't judge you. I want you to trust me. I hope you'll be able to someday." He admitted with a slight smile on his face.

Theo left out a sigh and after making sure that no one was around she started talking. She explained how stressful being queen had been for her, how much she missed her parents, how much she was done with the other kings and queens most of the time and about the current situation with Faith. Damien listened carefully, always making sure to give the most unbiased opinion he could. He was glad that the young girl had finally opened up and wasn't keeping all this to herself anymore. He saw her as a little sister and he wanted to make sure that she knew she could trust him.

As she walked back to her room a while later Theo was not surprised to find Faith there putting little flowers on Seth's hair while he played with the wolf's old teddy bear.

"You two are adorable." Theo commented causing both Faith and Seth to look at her. The cub waved at her before gesturing her to join them on the bed.

The young queen did so, seating down next to Faith who gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning back to what she was doing.

"Mom do you want flowers in your hair too?" Seth asked turning to Theo who froze for a split second earning a confused look from the little boy.

"Sure. If Faith doesn't mind." She answered with a smile which made the little boy cheer.

Once she was done with Seth's hair Faith sat behind Theo while the cub sat on the queen's laps showing her the teddy bear and talking about how much he loved him.

"You know. My mom gave it to me when I was just a little cub." Theo admitted making the little boy's eyes go wild.

"Little? Like me?" he asked pointing to himself with a curious look on his face.

"Smaller. I was just a few days old when I had it. So this bear has been with me for 18 years now. But you can have it. It's yours now." Seth's smile grew wider as he hugged Theo thanking her.

"Seth, can you ask Theo what you asked me?" Faith asked looking et the little boy over the queen's shoulders.

The little boy nodded and gave her a thumbs up before turning to Theo with a serious face.

"Do you want to adopt me?" Seth asked shyly as he looked at Theo, his little arms wrapped around the bear, holding onto him for dear life.

The queen smiled at him before excusing herself and going to her office, coming back with a little folder as she sat back on the bed, Faith resting her head on her shoulder as she gave the wolf a back hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but I already signed the adoption papers. You're officially a Blakesley buddy." Theo announced as she took the papers out of the folder causing Seth to smile widely and throw himself at the older girl.

"Thank you mom..." He started crying causing the two girls to immediately confort him.

December quickly ended, the weather getting colder and colder as the days went by. Damien's coronation was held on the first week of the new year. That day everyone was at the vampires' castle to celebrate the new king, his coronation being the day of his parent's 500th anniversary as king and queen.

Theo was seating by San and Faith with Seth seating on her lap as they waited for Damien to enter the room.

"This place is really dark." San pointed out as he looked around to the all black walls and ground. The throne room only being illuminated by chandeliers and candles.

"Only the royals and those blessed don't burn in the sunlight. That's why it's always dark in their kingdom." Theo explained nonchalantly.

San was about to ask how she knew that but then realized that it was probably in a book or Damien had probably told her.

"Do you know when it's supposed to start?" Faith asked as she held Theo's hand discretely causing the older girl to smile slightly when looking at her.

"It depends of when Damien is ready. They do have a lot of stuff to do before." the young queen replied while caressing the back of the younger girl's hand.

As she finished talking the doors of the room opened causing everyone to get up. Seth jumped out of Theo's laps and stood in front of her while holding his teddy bear. He was wearing the suit San had given him which made him stand proudly.

Damien's parents walked into the room in their usual royal outfits soon followed by their son. His hair had grown and strands of it were now falling in front of his face. He was wearing his military uniform and a black velvet cap that dragged slightly behind him. He was standing straight, not looking at anyone or anything but the throne. When he arrived in front of the throne him and his parents turned around to face the ground as everyone sat down. 

He stood in between his parents while they did a speech, his eyes finally meeting his friend's eyes, Seth giving him a thumbs up. The ceremony continued and soon enough the crown was finally on his head making him the youngest king of the night kingdom.

As everyone headed out to the dinner room Theo left Seth with San and Faith as only the king and queens were allowed to stay behind and talk to the new king. She walked up to her friend who immediately walked away from his parents meeting Theo halfway as she slightly bowed to him.

"Your majesty." She said in a very serious tone before standing straight as she smiled at her friend. "you look good with all that." she admitted gesturing to the whole outfit causing the vampire to smile slightly.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself all dressed up." He commented which made Theo chuckle slightly before regaining her serious when the elders looked at her like she had three heads.

After talking a little more the kings and queens finally joined the dinner hall, San and Faith immediately coming to congratulate the new king as the four friends started chatting. After that they went to seat at their table for dinner, the vampire king joining his friends once everyone was done with their meal.

"I forgot something." Damien admitted as he sat down.

"What did you forget?" San asked slightly confused.

"I need to do my first dance as a king with someone. And I don't have anyone to dance with." the vampire explained while running his hand through his hair.

"I can dance with you." Faith spoke up making all three of her friends look at her visibly surprised. "As friends. For obvious reasons." she added resting her hand on Theo's shoulder as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Do you mind?" Damien asked looking at Theo who shook her head no.

"Don't you think that people will start speculating if you two dance together?" San asked looking at Faith and Damien back and forth.

"It's better for him to be seen with the elf princess than me for example. Plus it's just a dance it means nothing for vampires. If it was at Faith's coronation it would have been a whole other story." Theo explained as she loosened her tie slightly before running her hand through her hair.

San looked confused as Faith whispered something at Theo's ear causing her to playfully roll her eye before smiling slightly when Seth came running to them. He had been seating at a table with other kids but seemed to have gotten bored as Theo took him in her arms to seat him on her lap.

"The other kids didn't believe me when I said I knew you!" he told Damien with a pout while crossing his arms under his chest to show that he was mad.

"Well, if I didn't know you, would I have this for you?" Damien asked taking out a little crown out of his pocket and putting it on Seth's head causing the little boy to smile widely before turning to Theo.

"Mom I'm a real prince now!" he said with a very proud smile as he pointed to the crown on his curly hair.

"You had that all along?" Faith and San asked at the same time sounding equally confused.

"In our traditions we're supposed to offer a grown or a tiara to the youngest heir present at the coronation. As far as I'm concerned Seth is the youngest heir as for right now." Damien explained before he high fived Seth.

After talking for a few minutes it was time for Damien to have his dance as the king. Everyone seemed surprised when they saw him with Faith while they danced. Theo was finishing her glass while looking anywhere but at the two, her eyes quickly falling on the four year old seating on the chair in between her and San. He was swinging from left to right slightly, is little legs moving back and forth while he had a huge smile on his face causing the wolf queen to notice that he had the exact same single dimple as her and her dad did.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, Theo was happy that her friend's coronation had been better than hers. She didn't wish to anyone to be attacked on their special day. As the night fell the young queen was seating outside the castle, on the entrance stairs, looking at the night sky. She smiled to herself remembering the stories her mom would tell her about when she would become a queen. She would never have imagined that it would be the way it is now.

"Aren't you cold?" Theo turned her head to the door to see Faith walking out of castle with the wolf's jacket on.

"The question is are you cold?" Theo asked getting up before hugging Faith who immediately cuddled herself onto the older girl who's body was so much warmer than hers.

"Not as much in your arms." Faith admitted looking up at the wolf who was still looking at the stars with a slight smile on her face.

"What's going on in your mind?" the elf asked causing Theo to turn to her and softly kiss her forehead.

"A lot. But mostly I'm thinking about how much everything has changed since last year. I mean. I don't know for you but my whole world shifted drastically and yeah. It makes me both sad and happy to reflect on this." Theo admitted looking back at the stars visibly lost in her little world.

Silence fell upon the two girls as snow started slowly falling upon the castle giving it an even white coat. Faith decided to look at the stars as well, taking advantage that the two were still protected from the snow but her eyes quickly fell on Theo again admiring her.

She had grown to love every little detail about the older girl's face. From the mole next to her left eye to the scar across her nose. She was just the most beautiful being in the universe for the young elf.

Later on Faith was back in her castle, still wearing Theo's jacket. She couldn't bring herself to sleep so the young girl had decided to go for a little walk around the castle eventually ending up in front of the tree of life. She had never really understood how even in winter, the tree didn't loose its feathers, but yet again she never tried to understand why. She sat by the bench and looked at the tree for a while.

"What are you doing outside at this hour sweetheart?" the young elf turned around to see an old lady walk up to her.

"Grandma." Faith got up and helped the old lady to seat down before doing so herself before answering "what are you doing doing out with this cold grandma?" Faith asked as she adjusted the old lady's blanket on her shoulder.

"I felt like you needed some help. And I know that you don't feel like talking to your mother so. Talk to me sweetheart. What is going on in your mind?" the lady asked as she took her granddaughter's hand in hers.

Faith left out a sigh and gathered her thoughts. She had always trusted her grandmother a lot. She was more open minded than her mother was depsides the fact that she was over 200 years old.

"I'm in love with someone grandma. She's the most incredible person I've ever met and I am just so enamored with her. But there's a problem...." Faith started as she played with the sleeves of the jacket as they were too long for her.

"Is it the wolf girl? Theodora? That's her name right?" The grandmother asked causing Faith to nearly choke on her own saliva.

"How did you find out?" the grandmother laughed at her granddaughter's shocked expression.

"The way you act around her darling. The way you look at her. And you have her jacket. It is easy to see when us elves are in love you know? Anyone who has eyes can see that you two love each other." the old lady explained "And I support it fully." she added making Faith smile before hugging her.

"Thank you grandma..." she stayed in her grandmother's arms for a moment before straightening herself and looking at her tree. "but what should I do about the throne? I can't reign if it will keep me away from her..."

"Darling." The grandma took her granddaughter's face in her hands, whipping her tears away carefully "you can't sacrifice your love for anything. Or anyone. If you love each other you'll find a way. And you can always rule together over both kingdoms. You don't have to give up anything to please your parents, your people will follow you, they love and respect you so much darling. And her people seem to love her too. You two could have it all. So don't worry about it too much. It's going to be okay. " the grandma kissed Faith's forehead before painfully getting up and looking at the young girl who was smiling softly at her.

"Don't let anyone take anything away from you Faith. Never." and with that the grandmother left, leaving the young elf alone in the park once again.

She looked at the tree for a little while before going to bed. She planned on following her grandmother's advise. She wanted it all. And she was ready to fight for it.


	9. Chapter 8

Theo looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that had been tied up in a high ponytail earlier that day were now partially falling in front of her face and untied. She had a visible wound on her stomach that was still bleeding out even if she had tried to stop it. Her face was bloody, not only because of her enemies' blood but also because her nose had bled.

She left at a sight and layed on the bed. She was glad that she was alone when the attack happened but she was also scared to see what the witches were capable of.

"THEODORA BLAKESLEY!" The door of the wolf's room swung open before being slammed shut as someone walked into the room.

Theo tried to straighten herself but her stomach hurted to much causing her to grown while resting her head against her pillow.

"What the heck happened to you Theo?" Faith asked as she sat down on the bed and took out stuff out of a box before she started cleaning Theo's wounds.

"The witches.... They were attacking a village.... I can't let them hurt my people..." Theo explained in a very weak voice.

"And I can't loose you so please don't put yourself in danger like that again." Faith mumbled as she finally managed to stop the bleeding from the older girl's wound.

Silence fell upon the two as Theo closed her eyes visibly tired. Faith left our a sigh as she finished cleaning the older girl's wounds. She was worried about Theo. Especially knowing that she would run straight into battle which was getting her in more trouble than she should have.

Once Theo was fully rid of blood and Faith had applied healing creme on all of the older girl's wounds she went to seat by the desk to let the older girl rest.

Eventually someone knocked at the door and Faith went to answer it, not surprised to see Damien and San standing in the corridor. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"How is she?" San asked as he tried to look upon the elf to see if he could spot the wolf before the door closed.

"She's resting. And healing. I can't let Seth see her like this so I'll hang out with him at the library until she shows up." Faith explained visibly thinking about a lot of other things at once.

"You need to stop worrying so much about her Faith. She's strong. Nothing will happen to her unless she decides it." the elf looked at the vampire like he had tree heads as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" both San and Faith asked at the same time, something they seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Theo is stronger than you think. She can handle a lot of things. She's going to be okay." Damien started before turning to Faith "you stay with her, we'll babysit Seth. You two need to talk anyway." He added before patting the young girl's head and leaving.

San gave Faith quick hug before jogging to catch up with Damien who was already at the end of the corridor. The elf watched them leave before going back inside the room.

Meanwhile San finally caught up with Damien who was walking extremely slow for him.

"Why are you out of breath?" the vampire asked amused as he looked at his friend who was having trouble breathing after having to run to catch up with him.

"You walk to fast." San pointed out as he gently grabbed Damien's arm to make him stop while he recovered.

"You're really slow you know that?" Damien raised his eyebrow jokingly causing San to roll his eyes and punch him.

"You're too fast. It's unfair." The merman mumbled before he started walking again, the vampire matching his pace.

The two boys soon arrived in front of the school right when Seth walked out holding his teddy bear. The little boy looked around, probably trying to find Theo or Faith but was surprised when he saw the merman and the vampire, immediately running up to them. San kneeled down to take the young cub in his arms before getting up again.

"Why are you picking me up from school?" Seth asked looking at the two boys while holding his teddy bear closer.

"Theo and Faith needed to talk a little. And we thought that some boy time could be good for the tree of us." Damien explained which seemed to convince the little boy.

"Do you think mom is going to marry Faith one day?" Seth asked the two boys while resting his little head on San's shoulder as they walked to the castle. 

"I don't know buddy. Why do you ask?" San asked visibly not understanding a thing as usual. 

"I would really like for Faith to be my other mom. She's really sweet. And she makes mom happy. So that would be cool." the little boy said with a shrug. 

"Only time will tell." Damien commented earning a nod from the merman. 

The three boys went to Theo's not so secret room. They played with Seth for the rest of the afternoon. Damien being extremely playful and acting like an older brother to the little boy who finally ended up falling asleep in San's arms as he was the warmest. The merman looked at the cub in his arms with a smile and leaned his head against the wall.

"I want one too someday." He commented, mostly to himself.

"A child?" Damien asked getting his bottle of blood out of his bag earning a nod from San.

"Yeah. I want to be a dad. Not now. I wouldn't be ready. But I want one." the merman replied before turning to his friend "what about you?"

Damien shrugged and took a sip of his drink before seating down in front of San.

"The whole love and kids thing isn't for me. I don't think I would be a good father or lover to be honest." the vampire admitted looking at his hands.

"Why do you think that?" San was visibly confused from what his friend had said.

Damien left out a sigh and started thinking for a few seconds before the door of the room opened revealing a very tired and weak looking Theo followed by Faith who immediately interviewed her arm with the wolf's as they walked up to the boys.

"You two arrive right in time. I want to talk to you guys about something." Damien admitted as the girls sat down in between him and the merman gave Seth to Theo.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Faith asked resting her head on Theo's shoulder.

"Well...." Damien took a deep breath as ran his hands through his hair "there's a reason why I always tell you guys to be true to your feelings. And especially you two." He said gesturing to Faith and Theo who just looked at each other before looking at him.

"And what is that reason?" Theo asked visibly curious.

"I didn't in the past. And I regret it now. I don't want you guys to regret it too." He explained which didn't seem to be enough for any of his friends as San gestured him to develop.

"There was this girl. Her name was Leah." Damien started, he was now looking at the ring he had and started mindlessly playing with it "we grew up together. There were rumors about her being half vampire, half wolf but I didn't care. She was my best friend. As we grew up I ended up falling in love with her. Even when I learned that she was just a wolf it didn't change anything for me. She thought a lot about her people and I learned a lot about the wolves from her. She was the best thing that happened to me." Damien explained with a sad smile as he just stared at his ring.

"Why are you talking about her as if she was gone? What happened to her?" San asked causing Theo to slap the back of his head and mumble something about him being stupid.

"Well... She was killed last year... When people learned that she wasn't one of us they just killed her... And I hadn't had the time to tell her how I felt... Yeah..." Damien's walls seemed to be crumbling down as he closed his eyes.

Theo carefully placed Seth on Faith's laps before seating next to the vampire and giving him a hug. Faith took the older boy's hand in hers to show him her support and San ended up joining the hug.

"Thank you guys." those were the only words that came out of Damien's mouth.

The four friends talked a little more about different things as the night fell. The boys eventually went back to their castles and Faith insisted to stay the night to take care of Theo as she hasn't fully healed yet.

After putting Seth to bed in his own room the two girls went to Theo's room who was adjacent to the cub's one so she could get to him fast in case he needed anything.

Theo sat on the end of her bed visibly exhausted. Her hair were tied up correctly now but the silver strands of it still fell in front of her face. Faith sat down side ways next to her to be able to see the older girl's face.

"Can we talk?" the elf asked causing the wolf to turn 90 degrees to face her before nodding.

"Sure what's up?"

Faith took a deep breath before locking eyes with the older girl. She loved those eyes so much, getting lost in them was so easy.

"I'm going to be direct is that okay with you?" Faith asked rather softly earning a nod from a very confused Theodora.

"I love you Theo. And I know you probably love me too." the young girl started before getting up visibly upset "so why in hell aren't we together? I want to be with you. I don't care about the rest. I want you. And you only." Faith admitted looking at the older girl who just sat petrified "I swear Theo if you don't say anything I'll...."

Faith was cut off by Theo gently pulling her closet as she got up before kissing her. The kiss didn't last long. Just a few seconds. But both girls could feel the love they had for each other in that very moment.

When she pulled away Theo kept her eyes closed for a few seconds as she carefully took Faith's head between her hands. Her eyes immediately meeting the elf's once they were open.

"I gotta admit that I'm scared of this..." Theo started before giving Faith a quick peck and adding "but I don't want to be without you."

Faith started smiling like an idiot and just looked down at her feet blushing as she hugged Theo.

Suddenly the young elf woke up visibly confused and looked around to find a sleeping Theo next to her. She started thinking really hard before letting out a sigh.

"Of course it was just a dream...." she mumbled as she layed down in bed again.

As she was about to close her eyes she saw the door leading to Seth's bedroom open revealing a really sleepy cub in his winter pijamas slowly walking to the bed.

"Why are you awake baby? Is everything okay?" Faith asked as she got out of bed to take the little boy in her arms.

"Can't sleep..." Seth mumbled as she put his pacifier back in his mouth and rested his head on Faith's shoulder while holding on tight to his teddy bear.

"It's okay. You can sleep with us." the elf reassured him before laying the little boy next to Theo and getting into bed herself.

Seth immediately grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, slowly falling back asleep. Faith eventually drifted back into sleep wishing she wouldn't have such a realistic dream again.

The next morning Theo woke up early as usual and was surprised to see Seth in bed with Faith and her but she figured that he probably was having trouble sleeping alone and Faith had gotten him into bed with them.

Once the little boy was awake she helped him get ready for school and took him to the dinning hall to have breakfast, not without ordering breakfast to be delivered in her bedroom in about two hours for Faith. The young queen then took her now son to school, the little boy stopping on his tracks and going back to her before going in.

"What's wrong buddy?" Theo asked calmly as she kneeled down to match her son's height once he was in front of her.

"Can Faith be my mama too? I really like her. And I know you do too so can she?" Seth asked with a pout which proved to Theo that he was trying really hard to get her to say yes.

"Listen... Mmmmh..." Theo was trying to find the right words to explain things to him, which was harder than she could have thought "It's complicated. But I know you like Faith. She likes you too. And I really like her in a special way too. But that doesn't depend on me only. It also depends on her." she explained earning a nod from the little boy.

"I'll ask her then! See you tonight mom!" and with that Seth ran to the school, catching up with his friends and going inside the building leaving Theo frozen in place.

The young queen eventually snapped out of her thoughts when someone asked her if she was okay to which she just nodded. She eventually went for a walk around the castle, needing time by herself to think about many different things. About one and a half hour went by when Theo got back into her room to find Faith already awake eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Theo greeted as she placed her snow covered jacket by the chemini so it would dry faster.

"Good morning. Did you asked for this to be delivered?" Faith asked as she ate her croissant.

"I thought you would be hungry when you'll wake up so yeah." the wolf replied seating on her side of the bed and taking a grape from the younger girl's plate.

"Seth is at school already?" Theo nodded before taking a strawberry . "Stop taking my fruit Theodora!" Faith exclaimed causing the older girl to chuckle.

"Or what?" Theo asked raising her eyebrow.

"Or I'll kiss you." the elf replied very seriously.

"Is that a threat?" Faith nodded before gasping when Theo took a raspberry.

"MY FRUIT!" the younger girl shouted before pouting as there was no fruit left.

"Where's my kiss?" Theo asked teasingly before going on panic mode when Faith straddled her lap and kissed her.

The wolf's body relaxed at the contact of the elf's body as they kissed almost like they were in perfect harmony. Faith eventually pulled away before getting off Theo's laps and heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath see you later." she spoke up leaving a shocked Theo alone in her room.

The day went by and Theo was in a reunion with the other kings and queens so Faith went to pick up Seth from school. The two were walking back to the castle hand in hand as the cub enthusiastically talked about his day and about how he had managed to change his eye color today.

"I have something I want to ask you." Seth asked looking up at Faith who looked at him with her signature soft smile.

"Tell me."

The little boy started walking making the elf stop too.

"Do you wanna be my mama too? Mom said that it didn't only depend on her so I wanted to ask you." Seth explained very seriously as Faith kneeled down.

The elf patted his head and took the little boy in her arms before going back towards the castle.

"I would love to be your mama. But for that I would need to marry Theo." Faith admitted which seemed to confuse the little boy.

"You don't want to marry mom?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"I do. I do want to marry her. But things are complicated." the cub nodded in acknowledgement as he rested his head on the older girl's shoulder.

The two went back to the castle and Faith in the was starting to think about how she was going to confront Theo about her feelings and when. The only problem was that the young queen was rarely free and spent her free time sleeping, training or with Seth which seemed to make things more complicated for Faith to talk to her. But she knew she would figure something out. In the meantime she was glad she had Seth's approval. That on it's own was a good card to play in the future.


	10. Chapter 9

Waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat for the first time in a while Faith left out a scream as her eyes opened and she sat down on the bed. Her breathing was heavy and she was holding on to the bedsheets for dear life. She couldn't hear anything as her hears were ringing loudly. 

It wasn't the same nightmare as before, when the witches tortured her. This time it was like she was watching them plan something. An attack. And none of the witches seemed to know the the young elf was seeing them. 

"Hey, Faith, baby, hey look at me." Theo carefully took the younger girl's face in her hands to make her look at her before helping her loosen her grip on the sheets. "I'm here. It's okay. What's wrong?" she asked soflty. 

"I.... The witches.... They are planning something...." Faith explained in a very shaky voice causing Theo to slowly take her in her arms to calm her down.

"What are they planning?" She asked as she rested her back against the bed frame.

"They want to attack us.... Again... I don't know when but..." the elf's voice was shaking more and more with every word before she started sobbing.

"It's okay... We'll keep everyone safe... It's going to be okay..." Theo brought the smaller girl closer to her, and started caressing her back "I'll make sure no one gets hurt. In the meantime I wanna make sure you're okay." she added causing Faith to look at her with puffy teary eyes.

"But who's going to make sure you're okay if you keep looking after everyone but yourself?" Faith asked, straightening herself slightly, her question had visibly frozen Theo in place.

"I.... I don't know..." Theo admitted as she whipped away the younger girl's tears.

Faith raised her little finger in front of Theo as she looked at her.

"I'll be there to help you fight your demons. Because I know you'll help me fight mine. Deal?" she tilted her head slightly to the side with a soft smile on her lips despites the tears.

"Deal." Theo wrapped her finger around Faith's and kissed the back of the elf's hand before looking at her "I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise you."

Faith smiled even more and before she could do anything Theo had softly captured her lips into a kiss which had surprised the elf at first but she eventually melted into the older girl's embrace, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around the wolf.

"I love you." Theo said barely above a whisper as she pulled away, holding Faith in her arms like she was afraid to break her.

"I love you too Theodora." the elf admitted as she tested her head on the older girl's chest and slowly drifted back to sleep. 

The next morning the two girls were talking with each other while walking through the castle when one of the guards came running towards them, talking about how a nearby village was being attacked. 

Not thinking twice Theo went to get her sword and both of them headed to the village being met by the boys. Witches were dancing and singing while they killed the villagers who were either trying to fight for their lives or agonizing on the ground. 

"I'm going to kill those mother fuckers." Theo mumbled as she prepared her sword as she saw a witch attack a little girl that probably wasn't older than Seth.

She rushed to the witch immediately decapitating her. She then grabbed the little girl and ran to Faith who was taking care of an injured elderly woman. 

"You get everyone to safety. The boys and I will take care of the witches okay?" Theo asked looking at Faith who seemed worried but just nodded before walking to the safety point of the village. 

She carefully took the little girl in her arms to calm her down as she was sobbing, only noticing in that moment that even soldiers bodies were laying lifeless on the ground. Realization suddenly hitting her. She had dreamed of the witches planning an attack. She didn't think it would be this soon. 

Theo was swinging her sword in almost every way, killing as many witches as she could, blood dripping off her clothes as she threw her weapon away and turned into her wolf form, putting the enemies to shreds again. 

Damien was trying his best to not get blood on his uniform but it was almost impossible as he decapitated witches after witches, being fast enough to avoid the blows and spells they sent his way. 

San was trying to get people to safety as Faith was now guarding the entrance of the safety place. He was less covered in blood than his friends but it was still too much for him.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard as Theo's body violently collided against a building, creating a hole in the wall. Faith ran up to her along with San as they both carried her to the entrance of the safe place. The wolf queen was coughing up water and looked like she was trying to breath but struggled to do so.

"What's happening to her?" Faith asked as she used the sleeve or her sweater to clean up Theo's face, her heart breaking when she saw her agonizing.

"She's drowning." Damien commented as he appeared next to his friends. He had seen the face of someone drowning from the inside way too many times.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DROWNING?" Faith asked visibly pissed as she tried to make Theo sit in a way that she could cough up all the water in her lungs.

"Water witches. They are drowning her." San replied as he looked around, noticing that all the witches were now surrounding them and they were all staring at Theo who seemed to struggle more with every second.

"She needs to revive her fire otherwise we're loosing her." Damien spoke up as he raised his sword, ready to kill anyone who got too close.

"And how is she supposed to do that?" the elf asked as tears started running down her face.

Theo slowly lifted herself up and grabbed Faith's hand before weakly calling her out for her as she felt her lungs get filed with water. The elf looked at her almost like her heart was breaking every second.

"Air. Air can fuel fire. You can help her Faith." Damien explained after a few seconds turning to Faith who immediately pressed her lips against Theo's.

Theo didn't respond at first until she felt like air was replacing the water in her lungs, she was slowly breathing again as she kissed Faith back. Suddenly the witches caught fire, all of them screaming in agony while the villagers, San and Damien watched them burn to ashes.

When they turned to the two girls they noticed that Faith was now holding a very weakened Theo up as the wolf stared at the witches as they turned into ashes, their screams finally stopping.

"I fucking hate them those bitches." Theo mumbled as she held herself as if her abdomen was hurting.

"You need to rest Theodora." Damien spoke up just as the guards arrived, visibly all shocked about the carnage of the place.

"I know..." the wolf admitted before taking a deep breath and looking at her soldiers who were looking around confused "Please make sure the civilians are okay and everyone is safe. If needed I'll send more people to help rebuild the houses." the soldiers nodded and walked up to the villagers just as Theo turned to them before adding "I'm sorry for your losses... We'll win this war I promise. You won't have to fear the witches any more in the future."

The elderly man who Faith had saved in the beginning of the attack looked at the young wolf and bowed to her soon followed by everyone before he spoke up.

"We do not blame you for our losses majesty. You saved us. We are grateful for you." He admitted in a very sweet and reassuring voice earing a smile from Theo.

Suddenly the wolf's vision became black and all she could feel were cold arms wrapping themselves around her before she fell to the ground.

Damien lifted the wolf up and carried her in his arms making sure she was confortable before excusing himself and walking away followed by a very worried San and Faith.

"Is she going to be okay?" San asked as the elf was visibly not able to speak.

"She's not drowning anymore. But she needs to learn to control her fire. She'll be dead soon if she doesn't." Damien explained in a cold tone even if saying this broke his heart.

His red eyes looked at the passed out wolf in his arms wondering how he was going to be able to protect her when she was the person trying to protect everyone else. Theo was like a sister to him. And he didn't want to loose his sister. Or anyone else for the matter.

The three friends walked back to the castle in silence, escorted by a few guards that went back to the village as soon as they were sure the heirs were safe and sound. Damien immediately walked to Theo's room and layed her down on her bed before heading to the kitchen to get some ingredients followed by San.

Faith went to the adjacent bathroom and started cleaning Theo up. She then snapped her fingers and the wolf queen had now clean clothes on, her bloody ones were in the dirty laundry basket. Once she was done with getting the blood of Theo, the elf sat down next to the bed and just held the older girl's hand.

"Please don't leave us Theo... Your people need you... Seth needs his mom... I need you..." She muttered with teary eyes as she caressed the back of the wolf's hand.

"I won't leave you...." Theo's murmur was barely audible but it was enough for Faith to look at her with a shy smile making it's way to her lips.

"Hang in there Damien is coming with medecine. You'll get better. It's going to be okay..." Faith still had tears running down her face causing Theo to reach out for her face to wipe them away.

Faith closed her eyes and took Theo's hand, softly kissing it as they waited for the boys. Soon Damien arrived with San, immediately giving Theo the healing beverage before they left her alone so she could rest.

The elf was drying her tears as she closed the bedroom door behind herself before being brought into a hug by San.

"She's going to be okay. She has to." He mumbled as he tried to confort Faith.

"Faith ? San? Dada ?" the three friends turned to the voice to see Seth holding his backpack with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey baby." Faith walked up to him taking him in her arms.

"Why are you crying?" the little boy asked wiping away the elf's tears just like Theo did.

"It's nothing. I was just a little sad but it's okay." Faith admitted causing the little boy to frown before hugging her.

"I don't want you to be sad." He admitted which made the older girl smile.

"We should go for a walk. Theo is resting we don't wanna bother her." Damien suggested rapidly when he saw Seth look at the bedroom's door.

"Is mama okay?" he asked turning to the vampire visibly not convinced by his idea.

"She was hurt a little bit, but she's okay. She needs to sleep to get better and play hide and seek with you okay buddy?" Faith explained as she moved some of Seth's curls away from his face earning a nod from the little boy.

They eventually went for a walk around the park, San having a snowball battle with Seth who kept hiding behind Damien so the vampire would be the one hit by the snowballs. Faith was seating by a bench watching the boys play before it was time for dinner. They then all went to the dinning hall surprised to see a very tired Theo seating there already with bandaids covering both of her arms.

"MAMA!" Seth ran up to the young queen with a bright smile before hugging her.

"Hi buddy, how was school today?" Theo asked as she managed to get Seth on her laps.

"It was cool! Miss Clearwater said that we'll soon be able to turn into wolves!" he said enthusiastically as the others sat around the table.

"When is your birthday again baby?" Faith asked visibly curious.

"Next month! I'll be a big boy too!" the little boy answered proudly with his signature smile.

It was easy to see the terror on Theo's face as Seth spoke. She knew what a first transformation could mean and she didn't want to loose the little boy.

"We'll celebrate that when the time comes okay baby? We should eat now." Faith announced as she took Seth and sat him down between her and the wolf queen.

"Mama, are you okay?" the little boy asked causing the older wolf to snap out of her thoughts and nod at him.

"I'm okay buddy. Just thinking about a few things." she explained before kissing his forehead and starting to eat.

Seth looked at her a little bit before turning to Faith and tugging on her sleeve to make her look at him.

"Can you please make mama smile? I don't like seeing her this way." He whispered when the elf lowered herself to be at his level causing Theo to look at the two with a suspicious look.

"I'm going to do my best." Faith said in order for only Seth to hear her before she moved her chair back slightly and tapped on Theo's shoulder causing the wolf to do the same.

Faith then leaned in, softly kissing Theo's cheek before getting back to the table. Seth looked back at his mother who had a stupid smile on her face causing him to turn to the elf and give her a high five.

"What were you two plotting?" San asked in a playful tone causing Seth and Faith to look at each other before shrugging.

"Nothing." they both replied at the same time before giggling which caused Theo's smile to grow wider as she looked at them in adoration.

"He really looks like the two of you. It's still a little odd." Damien commented as he looked at the elf and the two wolves.

"They're my moms!" The little boy explained enthusiastically causing Theo to mentally face-palm herself.

"I'm not your mom Seth you know that." Faith commented as she softly caressed his hair.

"Not officially! But you and mama love each other so you're my mom!" he added earning him a kiss on the forehead by Faith before she looked at Theo who was drinking her wine and looking in front of her for dear life.

"What do you think babe?" Faith asked the young queen who nearly chocked on her drink while San chuckled and Damien smiled at the situation.

"You can be his mom if you want. Please don't ask me stuff like this when I'm drinking." the wolf mumbled before pouring herself another drink and drinking it straight.

Seth cheered and did a synchronized happy dance with Faith before eventually finishing his plate. As the dinner went on the young boy ended up in Theo's laps fast asleep which had allowed Faith to sit next to the wolf queen and rest her head on her shoulder.

"Your special day is coming isn't it Sanny?" Faith asked looking at her best friend pour himself yet another wine glass.

"It is! Soon I'll be king too. And god I'm low-key scared." He admitted just as Damien patted his shoulder to reassure him.

"It's scary but you're not alone. Look Theo and I are doing amazing aren't we?" The vampire commented gesturing to himself and the oldest of the two girls.

"I mean she is, I don't know about you we haven't seen you as a king that much." Faith pointed out causing Damien to look at her visibly offended.

"We'll see about that once I'm fully in control." He said very seriously, his act quickly dropping when Faith chuckled.

He smiled at the younger girl who immediately looked at Theo who was just trying to not wake up the little cub in her arms.

"Theo. Does he know that turning could be lethal for him?" San asked gesturing to the little boy.

"He does." Theo left out a sigh as she caressed the cub's sleeping face "but he's still excited. He wants to be a big boy like he says...." her voice was barely audible as she looked at the young boy.

She remembered that she was terrified of turning at his age. She was afraid of everything at that time. But Seth didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Faith asked in a concerned voice.

"I hope so. He has a very high percentage of making it but still. I'm still worried about him." the young queen admitted.

She never thought she would care so much for the little boy and yet here she was. Praying that he would survive his first full moon and become the next king of the moonlight kingdom.


	11. Chapter 10

San was in his bedroom putting on his royal clothes visibly stressed. Today was his 20th birthday and therefore his coronation. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled slightly as he looked at his tail, happy that his friends would be able to be there for his coronation. 

A knock on the door was heard and San's mother came in, her eyes becoming teary as soon as she saw her son in his coronation outfit. 

"You look so beautiful son." She hugged him, sobbing slightly as San just patted her head. 

"Thank you mom. Is everyone here already?" he asked trying to change the subject as he hated seeing his mother cry.

The queen nodded while wipping her tears, she smiled at her son before adjusting his clothes. Usually the ceremony would be held underwater in the castle of the seas. But as the rest of the allies would be attending the castle was brought to land so everyone could be there. And the queen was not used to adjusting clothes out of water.

"You're okay mother?" San asked visibly curious as his mom seemed lost in her own world.

"You grew up so fast Santus. 20 years ago I was giving birth to you and now you're going to be king. I can't believe that it's actually happening." The queen admitted as her eyes got teary again.

San smiled at the older woman and hugged her just as his father walked into the room, a proud smile appearing on his lips when he saw his son.

"You're ready Santus?" he asked earning a nod from the soon to be king.

San then followed his parents to the throne room adjusting his cap and tie in the way. He was both stressed and excited to be throne and spend his birthday with the people dearest to him.

Meanwhile in the throne room Theo was discussing with Damien while they both looked at the other side of the room where the elves were. Faith was seating next to her parents but something seemed off in the family's dynamic which everyone around seemed to have noticed.

"And now let's welcome the prince of the seas, son of Erwin and Pasha, Santus Moor." An old man announced as the whole room went quiet.

The doors opened causing everyone to turn their head in that direction. Erwin and Pasha walked in first in their royal attires looking serious as always. Once they reached the throne they stood on both sides of it and San finally walked inside the room walking slow enough for everyone to notice every detail of his coronation attire.

His makeup made him look ethereal, the gold and dark blue of his suit going perfectly along with it. He smiled softly at Seth when he saw the little boy enthusiastically wave at him before joining his parents, kneeling in front of them.

"And now to crown the new king, I'll let king Erwin do the honors." The old man said handing the crown to the current king who bowed to him slightly.

"That's San's grandfather." Damien whispered to Theo who seemed confused by the old man's presence.

She suddenly had a look of realization as she remembered that merepeople didn't need their king and queen to die to have a new one and that the oldest child of the royal family becomes king or queen when they reach their 20's birthday. Which would explain that Triton Moor was still alive.

Erwin then placed himself in front of his son and smiled at him before placing the crown on his head adjusting it slightly. As San got up the crowd started cheering and everyone bowed to him.

When it was time for the reception San immediately rushed to his friends surprised to see that they weren't as cheerful as he thought they would be.

"Hi guys." He greeted them visibly interrupting their conversations.

"San! Happy birthday and congratulations sweetheart !" Faith exclaimed as she hugged the merman much to his surprise.

"Congratulations big guy." Damien patted the older boy's shoulder as the elf let go of him, immediately going back next to Theo who just smiled at the merman and bowed slightly.

"Thank you guys. But what is going on with you? Something seems off." San pointed out causing both the vampire and the wolf to turn to Faith who seemed nervous and was looking at her parents every now and then.

"It's a long story." The elf muttered as if she was scared to tell what was going on.

Theo protectively wrapped her arm around the younger girl's waist and kissed her forehead which seemed to surprise not only the boys but Faith herself as the wolf was usually not affectionate in official settings.

"We have all the time in the world. Tell us when you're ready okay?" the young queen spoke up in a soft voice earning a nod from the elf who took a deep breath before speaking.

"To make things short king Poldo is not my father. He will refuse to let me access the throne as I'm not from him." The young girl explained barely above a whisper.

"Isn't your mother the royal one?" Damien asked confused of why Faith wouldn't be able to claim the throne.

"More importantly. Who is you father then?" San asked almost too loudly.

Faith took a deep breath and looked at her three friends almost like she was trying to read their thoughts. She looked around the room to make sure the that no one was listening before deciding to speak.

"Yes my mother is the one born royal." The young girl started before looking down at the floor almost like she was trying to avoid her friend's gaze "and my father is..."

Before she could answer the young girl was called by her mother. Excusing herself Faith walked up to her parents visibly not at ease. Siofira and Poldo then came to excuse themselves in front of San before leaving followed by the young elf who avoided her friend's gaze at all costs.

Once they had left the young monarchs looked at each other visibly confused.

"Do you think Faith could be a half breed? And that's why King Poldo doesn't want her on the throne?" San asked as he poured himself a drink.

"More than likely." Damien replied while drinking a glass of blood as the merman looked at Theo.

"What? Do you think I know more than you about this?" The wolf asked as she moved her cup next to the merman's so he would fill her cup too.

"You two are sort of together so I would think that yes you would know more than us." San replied as poured wine into Theo's cup.

"Well I do not know more than you." Theo admitted before taking a sip of her drink "but I would like to know what's going on with her.

Meanwhile in the elf kingdom Faith was quietly walking behind the king and queen while they were walking towards to the throne room. Once they were inside and the doors were closed the parents started arguing causing the young girl to stay in front of the door looking at her feet hoping that she wouldn't be brought into the fight.

"AND YOU REALLY THINK I WILL LET AN HALF BREED TAKE THE THRONE?" Poldo asked gesturing to Faith who started closing her eyes and fists.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER POLDO! SHE IS A ROYAL! SHE CAN CLAIM THE THRONE IF SHE PLEASES!" Siofra yelled back which seemed to make the king more mad.

"After all they did to our people do you think they'll accept a half witch as their queen?" the king's voice was snarky which was starting to make Faith's blood boil.

"She has nothing to do with the attacks and you know that. Faith is as innocent as the other tree when it comes to the attacks do NOT blame her for that." the queen seemed to be pissed too.

Silence fell upon the room during which Faith was fighting back her tears as she closed her fists more and more, until her nails made her palms bleed slightly.

"I will not let this bastard child have the throne. She is taking up our energy and as far as I'm concerned she is not my child I will not endorse it." Poldo admitted before suddenly falling to his knees as his breath was cut away.

Faith was now looking at him visibly angry at the man. Siofra rushed to her husband and untied his tie and the top of his button up to see if it helped before turning to her daughter who had blood falling from her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Faith sweetie please stop. You don't want to kill him sweetheart please stop." the queen almost begged as she tried to reach out for her daughter.

Before Siofra could touch her Faith disappeared reappearing in the middle of Theo's bedroom where the young queen was taking off her royal attire. Seeing the elf in her mirror the wolf turned around as she untied her tie and immediately walked up to the younger girl taking her in her arms.

"It's okay. I don't know what going on but it's okay. You're with me. You're okay Faith." she reassured the elf who just sobbed in her arms a little more.

Once Faith was calmed Theo lead her to the bed where she made her sit-down. She had noticed her bloody hands but decided to not ask questions and instead just applied a plant based creme on the wounds.

"How did you get here? I didn't hear the door." Theo asked looking at the younger girl who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I don't know myself... My parents were arguing and.... I.... I just thought that I would be safer with you..." the elf murmured as she looked up at the young wolf.

She truly was her safe place after all. But she still didn't fully understand how she had gotten in her bedroom in just the blink of an eye.

"I see." Theo got up and walked to her closet, picking clothes for herself before turning to Faith who was looking at her with adoration "the boys and I were going to hang out in our special room for a while. Do you wanna join or stay here a little bit?" She asked as she unbottoned her white button up before taking it off and putting on a shirt.

"I can join. But I don't have clothes other than this." the elf replied gesturing to her dress as she avoided looking at the older girl until she had a shirt on.

"They might be a little big on you but you can borrow something from me. It's not like it would be the first time." Theo replied gesturing to her wardrobe after putting on her shirt. She walked up to Faith and gave her a kiss before smiling at the younger girl."I'll wait for you outside while you get ready okay?"

Faith nodded and watched Theo leave the room before walking up to her wardrobe and picking some clothes. She quickly got changed and walked out of the room not surprised to see San and Damien talking with the young wolf once she walked out.

"Faith! When did you get here?" San asked as the elf grabbed Theo's hand and interviewed it with hers.

"A few minutes ago." The young girl replied looking down at her feet.

Before anyone could speak again Theo gestured to the boys to go in front while her and Faith walked slightly behind them. She could feel that something was wrong with the younger girl but she couldn't pin point what exactly.

Once they reached the room everyone but Theo seemed surprised to see a cake and glasses of wine along with bottles placed by the thub.

"Did you prepare this?" San asked turning to the wolf who just nodded with a smile.

The merman gave her a hug before rushing towards the and nearly making it fall into the water much to Faith's amusement. The four friends sat by the thub sharing the wine and cake while they talked about anything that came up to their mind. When silence fell upon the room Faith cleared her throat earning everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for me to continue what I was saying at the coronation." She started looking at her friends.

"We're listening." Theo took her hand in hers and smiled gently at the younger girl.

"As I was saying.... Poldo isn't my father.... He has been calling me every name since he found out but I don't really blame him...." the young girl took a deep breath before carrying on "I am the daughter of Siofra. That is a fact. But I'm an half breed. Which would explain that I'm way smaller than an average elf." she continued making everyone confused.

"So you're not even fully an elf ? What is your other half then?" San asked with his legendary lack of tact.

"Half witch." Faith announced causing the two boys to chock on their drink while Theo froze in place "my father name is Ambrose apparently. I don't know who he is." she added before closing her eyes waiting for the other three to yell at her.

"Is that..." San started before being cut off by Damien and Theo.

"The warlock king." they both said at the same time which caused Faith to start shaking.

Theo immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl to reassure her and tried to calm her down while Faith just sobbed in her arms once again.

"It's okay baby... We're not going to hate you for that... You're not to blame..." Theo whispered as she caressed the brunette's back.

"So she's the daughter of the elf queen and the warlock king? Doesn't that make her the most powerful being in the five kingdoms?" San asked visibly intrigued by the whole situation.

"It does." Damien replied as he took a sip of his drink "ironically enough that also makes her the deadliest if properly trained." He added as Faith finally looked at the boys with teary eyes but also visibly confused as Theo whipped away her tears.

"Are you guys being serious?" Faith asked visibly not believing the two boys. How could she be the most powerful being when they existed.

"Father said that the prettiest things were also often the deadliest. I guess he was right." Damien commented, his red eyes meeting Faith's hazel ones as he spoke causing shivers to go down the elf's spine.

"I guess that I'm not the only one who needs to learn to control her powers now. Right?" Theo asked causing San to chuckle.

"So you do admit that you do in fact have self control problems?" He asked causing the wolf to throw a pillow she had put around to his face.

"Shut up Santus." she muttered before turning to Faith and moving some hair from her face. "we could train together if you want."

"As if you two needed more time together." San said between two coughs.

"Shut up San." Faith mumbled before turning to Theo and nodded as an answer to her question after what she captured the older girl's lips into a soft kiss.

The four friends then went back to talking, mostly preparing their next training sessions has they haven't had the time to train a lot in the past month. Theo also pointed out that she would have to skip quit a few trainings to prepare Seth for his upcoming transformation which seemed to worry her a lot.

Faith on the other hand was glad to be friends with people who knew enough about witches to help her out with the possible powers she would have.

Meanwhile in the witches kingdom the king was surrounded by his concellors looking at a table with a proud smile on his face.

"It looks like the heir finally discovered her true identity your majesty." one of the witches commented as she saw the red mark on the king's arm.

"She will join us soon enough. My daughter will be on our side in this conflict believe me." The king commented as he caressed a portrait of Faith. "She won't have any other choice."


	12. Chapter 11

"What the hell is this?" Faith asked Damien as he ended her a paper with seven things written on it.

"The seven basic powers of a witch. You already have one down. Just six to go." the vampire explained as he gave a sheet of paper to Theo as well.

"Apart from telekinesis, divination and what I guess is the elements control I don't understand what the rest means." the elf admitted as she turned to the wolf who was now seating on the ground carefully reading the paper Damien had given her.

"Show me yours." she muttered as she reached out for Faith's paper.

The elf sat down next to the older girl handing her the paper as she tried to read what was written on hers.

"If I remember everything correctly Descensum is astro projecting into the nether realm, someone's dreams and just in general. Vitalum Vitalis is the hardest as it's bringing back someone from the dead. Transmutation is simply teleportation which you seem to be able to do already and concilium is the control of the mind." Theo explained before looking up at the vampire "did I get any of them wrong?"

Damien shook his head no as he sat down in front of the two girls with a list of his own.

"We're starting with the easiest. Telekinesis. Can you move any object here and make it come or way?" he asked Faith who looked around trying to find something she would be able to move.

She focused on a book and soon enough it was moving towards the three, Theo catching it once it was reachable.

"Telekinesis check. Now. Let's see if you can control transmutation." Damien looked at Faith who seemed to be really focused on something.

Her thoughts were so loud in that moment that the vampire wondered if Theo could hear them too. But as the wolf was reading her thing on fire control he guessed that she probably couldn't. Suddenly Faith disappeared in the blink of an eye causing Theo to look up visibly confused.

"Where is she?" Damien shrugged looking around the large room. The elf was indeed no where to be seen.

Faith suddenly appeared again, wrapped in a cover and sat next to Theo just as San walked in visibly confused.

"She just stole my blanket!" he said pointing to Faith who just chuckled as she rested her head on the wolf's shoulder.

"Now Faith. Concilium. Remember. Your mind has to be stronger than the person you're trying to control." Damien spoke up as he checked transmutation off the list.

"I don't think that anyone here can be easily mind controlled." San commented before he noticed the elf stare at him with a slight smirk on her lips.

The merman suddenly started dancing randomly causing Theo to laugh while Damien smiled and crossed Concilium off the list.

"What the hell Amakiir?" San mumbled as he sat down next to the other three once he was freed from Faith's mind control.

"She's trying to see which witch abilities she controls already. She's a royal so she should be able to do all of them." Damien explained as he showed the list to San.

"You're doing great." Theo whispered as she gave Faith a quick peck making the younger girl smile brightly.

"So you haven't checked divination, descensum and vitalum vitalis that's right?" San asked earning a nod from the other three.

"They are the hardest to perform. At least the last two are. Divination can be pretty easy." Theo replied as she handed her royal ring to Damien who used his super speed to to leave the room and then comeback without the ring.

"What am I supposed to do?" Faith asked looking at the two visibly confused. There was no way she could manipulate either of their minds to get them to tell her what was going on. They were still stronger than her.

"Find the ring. And bring it back to us." Damien explained as if it was the easiest thing to do.

The elf left out a sigh before closing her eyes and focusing as she took Theo's hand in hers. Suddenly she disappeared before appearing again on the wolf's laps with the ring in her hand.

"You hid it in Seth's room that wasn't the hardest thing to find." she explained as she carefully took Theo's hand in hers again before putting the ring on it.

"Well. You successfully control five of the seven witch powers. You probably control the other two but they are harder to control and not everyone can use those powers." Damien explained as he took out a book from his bag and gave it to Faith.

"You mean that I can bring people back from the dead?" Faith asked visibly unsure of herself. She didn't think she was capable of such things.

"Only the royal family is known for being able to bring people back from the dead. But you're part of the family so you probably can do it." the vampire explained earning a nod from both Theo and San. 

Faith nodded slightly. As the other three then focused on Theo's control of her wolf form which seemed to be easier to control when the elf was around.

Later on that night Faith was seating in Theo's bed as the wolf layed asleep next to her. The young elf finally finished the book had given her and turned to look at the young woman next to her.

"My precious little princess...." She kissed Theo's forehead before getting off bed, putting on the older girl's jacket and going for a walk around the castle.

She has never been around the castle around this hour of the night. So she took advantage of it to actually explore the castle. She ended up in the castle's chapel where the entire royal family was buried. She sat in the ground looking at the paintings. She wondered how much Theo could miss her parents.

"So you are Faith?" the young girl looked towards a painting and only recognized Remus out of the two people in it. She guessed that the second was Lyra. The one who talked to her.

"I am. You must be Theo's mom." she replied slightly shifting her position to face the painting.

"I am indeed." Lyra replied with a smile as she nudged Remus.

"How is Theodora?" Remus asked visibly curious about how his daughter was.

After all Theo avoided coming to the chapel as much as possible and cried whenever she did so. She still wasn't used to not having her parents. She probably never will be.

"She's doing okay I guess. At least she's sleeping like a baby so there's that." She admitted with a slight smile.

"Are you two finally together?" Remus asked causing the young elf to chuckle slightly.

"I don't really know. We are somewhere. But I don't know where exactly. But it's okay. She can take all the time she needs to figure things out." the young girl explained earning a smile from the former king and queen of the Moonlight Kingdom.

Faith sat there, talking to Theo's parents a little more. She was glad she could have a conversation with them, even if it was just a painting. Them telling stories about the young queen in her youth, about how she would spend hours either in the library or training to fight with her older cousins. Not much had changed. After all Theo was still just a child.

Suddenly the heavy doors of the chapel opened and a little boy came running down the hail right into Faith's arms.

"I had a nightmare." Seth muttered as the elf protectively wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you know I was here?" the young girl asked not noticing Theo who slowly made her way down the hail while rubbing her eyes visibly sleepy.

"Mama helped me find you." the little boy replied gesturing to the wolf queen who just waved.

"You have a child?" Lyra asked surprised to see such a grown little boy call her daughter mom.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. He's my adoptive son yes. Mom, dad, meet Seth. Buddy they are my parents." Theo mumbled as she kneeled down next to Faith and wrapped a blanket around her causing the elf to softly smile at her "I thought you might be cold." she whispered before kissing the young girl's cheek.

"So they are my dada and nana ?" Seth asked gesturing to the two people in the portrait and that's when Theo finally looked at them, tears immediately filling her eyes as soon as they met her mom's.

"Yeah buddy that's them." She mumbled before excusing herself and leaving the chapel which visibly upseted the little boy.

"Why is mama sad?" he asked Faith with a very sad look on his face.

Faith looked at the door that was slightly open, she could hear Theo cry in the corridor, her elf hearing helped with that. She then looked at the little boy and then at the painting before letting out a sigh.

"Her parents are in the same place your parents are. That's why she's sad." Faith explained not really knowing how else to put things.

"Please take good care of our Theodora. She needs it. Even if she won't show her weaknesses." Lyra demanded earning a nod from the young elf.

Faith excused herself and left the chapel with Seth in her arms. He immediately went to Theo's arms as soon as he saw her as they headed back to the bedrooms. Once Seth was back asleep Theo finally returned to bed, not surprised to see that Faith was still awake and waiting for her.

"Your mother asked me to take care of you." the elf admitted as the older girl got under her covers.

"I knew she would do that if you two were to talk someday." Theo admitted with a sad smile as tears started forming in her eyes again as she turned to look at Faith who carefully whipped her tears away. "I really wished you could have met her. She would have loved you I know that." she added before closing her eyes.

"It's okay Theo. It's okay. Let me conforte you for once. Let me be here for you." Faith took the older girl in her arms and made her lay down with her as she played with her hair to calm her down.

Theo cuddled herself onto the younger girl before closing her eyes as again as she finally calmed down.

" You are my safe place Faith Amakiir. And I love you." she admitted as she opened her eyes to look at the brunette.

"I love you too Theodora Blakesley." Faith smiled softly at her before leaning in and kissing her.

The kiss was different from the other times. It was more loving but also more passionate, almost like something in the girls' relationship had changed. Theo's body shifted upon Faith's as they consumed their love for each other.

The following day Faith was laying on the ground of the training room with a candle above her head. Damien and San were seating in front of her while they waited for her to wake up while Theo walked back and forth between one side of the room and another.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" San asked visibly worried.

Faith had been in the netherraulm for almost two hours now and she still hasn't came back which was worrying.

"As long as the candle is still burning she can comeback." Damien explained as he looked at Theo who suddenly sat next to them still visibly nervous.

"And what if she doesn't comeback?" the merman asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She dies if she doesn't." Theo mumbled staring at the candle.

Suddenly Faith opened her eyes and sat down, her breath was heavy and the young wolf rushed to her side immediately taking the smaller girl in her arms.

"It's okay Faith. You're back. I got you love. You're safe." she whispered as Faith held on to her arm for dear life.

"What did you see in the nether realm?" San asked earning a death glare from Theo.

"I don't wanna talk about it....." Faith admitted as she closed her eyes again.

"Well. You only have one power left to try out. But it's okay you can rest for today. There's no need for you to rush." Damien gave the younger girl a smile before getting up, tapping on San's shoulder and leaving with him.

Theo left out a sigh when the boys left and looked at Faith who was already looking at her with teary eyes.

"Got something to tell me?" the wolf asked as she noticed that something was bothering the younger girl.

"I thought I lost you...." Faith admitted while caressing Theo's face as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Is that your personal nightmare? Loosing me?" the elf nodded visibly still upset because of what she had seen "I really thought I had lost you too there. I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you." Theo added which earned her a quick kiss from Faith.

The two girls stayed in silence for a while before they were joined by the boys again. San excused himself to his best friend who simply hugged him as a form of accepting his apology. The four teenagers then started training again, not only their powers but also their fighting skills. Faith used both her abilities and her witch powers which seemed to amused the other three. Especially Theo who kept saying how proud she was of her girl.

Eventually Faith excused herself and walked to the chapel where she sat on the ground in between Remus and Lyra's tombs. She took out a paper off her pocket and looked at it before looking at the tombs. She then started the incantation, repeating it slowly, her eyes eventually turning golden as she finished the incantation, Remus and Lyra appearing right above their tombs.

The young elf felt her energy leave her and she fainted just as Lyra caught her before looking at her husband.

"What do we do now?"


	13. Chapter 12

The young elf felt her energy leave her and she fainted just as Lyra caught her before looking at her husband.

"What do we do now?" Lyra asked Remus as she carefully layed down the young girl on the floor.

"We need to get Theodora. She can take care of her. And know what to do with us too." The former king replied just as the doors of the chapel swong open causing Remus and Lyra to walk out of the light as Theo rushed in only seeing Faith laying on the ground.

"Faith what did you do..." Theo mumbled as she kneeled down and took the younger girl in her arms just as Damien and San walked in the chapel shading light on the former royal couple. Damien stopped walking as soon as he saw them and grabbed San's arm making him stop too.

"Theo...." San mumbled earning the queen's attention before both him and the vampire gestured to the young girl's parents.

Theo turned her head and it was easy to see her heart drop when she saw both of her parents standing there.

"H... How? How are you here?" she asked visibly baffled as she got up with Faith in her arms.

"Vitalum Vitalis." Damien replied causing everyone to look at him confused "I'll go prepare a beverage to give her energy. We'll meet you in your room Theo." He added as he took San's hand and left the chapel.

Theo mumbled something to herself before gesturing to her parents to follow her as she walked to her bedroom making sure to go through a place where she knew they wouldn't run into anyone

When she reached her room she carefully layed the elf down on the bed before softly kissing her forehead.

"I'll find a way to thank you for this my love." She whispered before rushing to her parents and hugging them as she started crying.

"It's okay Theodora. Don't cry love." Lyra tried to confort her daughter who pulled away with a smile despite the tears.

"I missed you two so much..." Theo admitted as she walked back to the bed and sat next to Faith, softly caressing her face.

Lyra and Remus looked at each other somehow surprised to see their daughter be so focused on the elf. They understood the bound that existed between the two girls but it was still surprising to see.

"She's going to be okay darling. Vitalum Vitalis can drain someone but if she can rest she'll feel better in no time." Lyra spoke up causing her daughter to look at her confused.

"How do you know that?" Theo asked still not processing a lot of things in that moment.

"I had a friend who was half witch. I know a lot more about them than you can think darling." the former queen admitted causing the brunette's eyes to widen before looking at Faith and back at her mother.

"You can help her? I mean. Help her with her powers?" Theo asked rapidly earning a nod from the older woman.

"It will be my pleasure darling." Theo smiled brightly just as Damien and San entered the room.

The vampire threw the bottle at the wolf who immediately caught it before carefully lifting her head before making her drink the medicine.

"Thank you Damien." Damien nodded at Theo as he sat on the desk's chair while San sat on the desk.

"Did she perform the seven principal powers?" Lyra asked looking at the three new monarchs earning confused looks from the two boys.

"I didn't tell them anything. My mom guessed that Faith was half witch. Which is logic as they're the only species capable of bringing people back from the dead." Theo explained when both of her friends looked at her with questioning looks.

"She did. Flawlessly might I add." Damien spoke up just as Faith started moving in the bed earning everyone's attention.

She seemed agitated which seemed to worry Theo who immediately took the younger girl in her arms right when Faith's eyes opened. The young girl was holding onto the wolf's arm while speaking Latin which caused Damien to immediately grab a paper and a pen before rushing to the bed while writing down what the elf was saying.

"What in hell is she even saying?" San asked looking around as everyone seemed to understand some part of what his best friend was saying.

Damien raised his finger as to tell him to not speak before going back to writing just as Faith finally stopped speaking and took her head in her hands as she tested it against Theo's shoulder.

"You're safe here Faith don't worry." Damien assured her before going back to the desk and translating what the elf had just said.

"You're okay?" Theo asked as Faith turned to her. Even if she looked like her mind was elsewhere the young elf nodded before giving the older girl a quick kiss.

"Those damn witches are trying to get into my mind again..." She mumbled as she straddled Theo to seat on her laps and hug her.

"What do you mean again?" San asked causing Faith to look over her shoulder to see her best friend and Theo's parents looking at her.

"Oh I actually brought them back. I thought I failed." She admitted as she waved at them.

"You really did." Theo replied before kissing the younger girl's cheek "I'll forever be grateful for that." she added barely above a whisper so only Faith could hear her.

"So mister Dracus. What did she say exactly?" Remus asked looking at Damien.

It was known by veryone that only two species were still using, learning and teaching Latin to this day. The Witches and the vampires. The wolves had some old remains of it whereas the elves and merepeople were never or rarely exposed to the language.

"Long story short." Damien said getting up before walking to the bed to give the translation to Faith who was still seating on Theo's laps but was now facing everyone "She has now two thrones she can clame. The witches want her." He explained in his usual calm and collected tone.

"What do you mean they want her?" Theo asked looking at Damien as if he knew everything.

"They want me to join them... My biological father wants me on the oculte throne." Faith replied before Damien could even speak. She seemed conflicted not really knowing what to think about the situation.

"Her managing to perform all of the 7 wonders much have weakened the king and the queen. Only the heir to the throne can perform all 7." Lyra explained causing the four teens to look at her for a few moments before the three who were already crowned looked at the last princess among them.

"So... I am the heir of two thrones now? One of them being the throne of our mortal enemies?" Faith asked earning a nod from Lyra which seemed to confuse her even more.

Faith looked at Theo as if she was looking for advice coming from the older girl who simply kissed her forehead.

"Rest a little. I'm going to get my parents to their room without anyone noticing and I'll be right back okay?" Theo's voice tone seemed to surprise everyone apart from Faith who nodded and layed down on the bed again.

"Damien and I are going too." San announced before walking to the bed and giving his best friend a quick hug.

After that him and Damien left the room soon followed by Lyra, Remus and Theo. Faith got up to get herself changed before going back in bed and sliding under the covers eventually falling asleep.

Theo carefully walked her parents to their room. She sat at their desk while they looked around surprised to see that nothing had changed since they had died.

"Why didn't you move in here? It's the monarch's apartments." Remus asked as he sat across from his daughter, only noticing in that moment how tired she looked.

"I couldn't bring myself to do so. It would have meant that I was just supposed to say goodbye to you and I... I couldn't bring myself to do it..." The young girl admitted with a sad smile.

"Well thank to your girlfriend we have more time together now." Lyra smiled before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Faith isn't my girlfriend." Theo commented earning a confused look from her parents "I haven't asked her officially yet." she added earning a chuckle from Lyra who went to seat next to her husband.

"Your father never asked me to be his girlfriend. You don't have to when you find your mate darling. Elves work like this too. Even if she's only half elf I'm sure that it's something she feels as well." Lyra commented earning a nod from Remus while Theo laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"I still want to talk to her about it. I mean. I love her. But I don't want to force her to give anything up for me." Theo admitted with a sigh.

As much as she hated it she was ready to let Faith go if it meant that she would be able to freely live her life.

"But you would give everything up for her in a heartbeat wouldn't you?" Remus asked trying to see if his daughter would understand what he meant.

Theo simply nodded while she played with the bracelet Faith had given her a few days after they had met for the first time.

"I should get going." the young queen mumbled before hugging her parents "I'll pass by tomorrow morning and we'll figure something out okay? I need to pick up Seth from school and make sure Faith is okay." she added before excusing herself and leaving the room.

She silently walked to the school while wondering how she was going to deal with all of this. Her parents being back could treaten her position as queen or Faith's vitality. She was also thinking about how she was going to be able to help the younger girl while not giving everything up for her.

As she got Seth from school she wasn't surprised by how tired the little boy was. His first full moon was approaching and it was really tiring on young cubs. She herself still felt the affects of the moon a lot due to her relatively young age.

Theo immediately got Seth into bed once she reached his room before going to her own not surprised to see Faith reading yet another book that Damien had probably gotten her.

"You need to rest Faith." Theo muttered as she started getting changed into her pijamas.

"I was waiting for you actually." the elf admitted while looking at the wolf with a slight smile before opening her arms when the older girl turned around to face her "I wanted to cuddle!"

The young queen chuckled before getting into bed and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl who immediately cuddled her.

"So.... We're together right?" Faith asked looking at Theo who almost chocked on her own saliva.

"I.... I... I mean if you want us to be..." The wolf mentality face palmed herself for shuttering which seemed to amuse the younger girl.

"Of course I want to be with you. I wouldn't have been so clingy since day one if I wasn't in love with you Theo." The elf admitted before giving the older girl a soft kiss.

"Fair point. But what about your thrones? What are you going to do about the two of them?" Theo asked visibly worried about the subject.

Faith left out a sigh. She herself didn't know what she was going to do from now on. She was scared of what the future held for her. That afternoon Damien had told her that the warlock kind and witch had introduced their daughter to the world. A girl of the same age than Faith that also had performed the 7 wonders. Which meant that a competition would be held between her and the other heir if she dared to admit that she was half witch.

"I don't know... There's a lot of things to take into consideration..." the elf admitted while closing her eyes as if she wanted to focus.

"Talk to me. Tell me everything you need to consider. I wanna help you with this." Faith smiled at Theo kissing her again before eventually explaining everything to her.

Theo listened carefully as she tried to find the pros and cons of every solution she could offer to her girlfriend. Faith had made one thing clear. Between love and power she would pick Theo before anything else, so leaving her wasn't even considered.

The two girls spend a big part of the night trying to find a solution, a compromise, anything that would help Faith. That was until Seth woke up from a nightmare and asked to sleep with them.

The next morning Theo was in her parents room asking them for advice regarding numerous things. She trusted her advisers but felt like the former king and queen of the kingdom would know how to help her deal with a war and all the other royal duties she had.

"You really want to meet Evanora and Ambrose here? In our castle?" Remus asked visibly baffled by the fact that his daughter even considered the idea.

"I want to see if we can reason with them. Especially regarding the competition for Supreme. I won't let Faith go to their kingdom alone. Not after what happened to her last time she was alone with witches." the young girl replied while mumbling the last part to herself.

"This is still dangerous Theodora. They are powerful. Both of them. Having them here could be a suicide mission." Lyra seemed worried about her daughter and was looking at her husband for support.

"And I don't think the other monarchs will agree honestly." Remus commented which caused Theo to let out a sigh.

"They won't be there. It's just going to be me, Faith, them and their daughter. The others don't have to know about it." Lyra and Remus looked at each other defeated.

Theo was more stubborn than both of them together. Which was saying something as they were known to be the most stubborn royal couple to have ruled the Moonlight Kingdom. But their daughter was for sure going to take the title soon enough.

"Don't get yourself killed for a girl Theodora. We know you love her and we're grateful for her but please take care of yourself sweetheart." Lyra demanded earning a nod from the young queen.

"I know what I'm doing mom. Don't worry." Theo reassured her with a smile.

They then went back to treating other royal matters, while trying to figure out how to make Remus and Lyra go back to their daily lives while their daughter ruled the kingdom. Which was harder than planned but eventually Theo was sure that eventually they would figure it out.

A few days later the young queen was in the throne room in her usual royal military outfit with the crown in her head. She was walking back and forth in front of the table while Faith, who was wearing a night blue dress with stars all over it, was looking at her. She could tell that the older girl was nervous. She was too. But Theo's brain seemed to be working at full speed and it was in moments like these that the young elf wished she could read minds.

"Everything okay my love?" Faith asked softly as she walked up to Theo making her stop dead on track.

"I'm okay." Theo answered earning a questioning look from the younger girl "just a lot going on up there." she added gesturing to her head.

Faith nodded in aknowledgement before creating a flower out of thin air and putting it in the braid on Theo's hair.

"This flower is known to appease busy minds. It will hopefully help you." The elf explained as she made another one appear before placing it on the other side of Theo's head.

"Thank you." the wolf was about to lean in to give Faith a kiss when a portal opened in the room.

Both girls pulled away from each other before facing the portal just as Ambrose stepped out soon followed by his wife Evenora and a girl that didn't look older than both Faith and Theo.

Ambrose was a tall man with jet black hair, a porcelain like skin and hazel eyes. Faith had obviously gotten most of her looks from her father which seemed to straddle her a little.

Evanora on the other hand had long wavy blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She was standing proudly next to her husband, her arm interviewed with his while she scanned the young elf.

Lastly, the young girl didn't look much like either Ambrose or Evanora. She looked like Faith's own mother Siofra more actually. Which only Theo seemed to have notice as Faith was looking at her father since he had stepped out of the portal.

"My dear child. I'm happy to see that you are willing to finally meet us." Ambrose spoke up while giving Faith a smile that made the younger girl visibly uncomfortable.

He then turned to Theo analyzing the young girl. He wanted to see if he could manage to convince her to leave the room using the concilium. Surprisingly enough he was unable to even get into her mind which surprised him even if he didn't let it show.

"So. Shall we start the discussion?" Evanora proposed looking at the two girls facing her.

"Let's begin." Theo replied gesturing to the seats around the table.

Everyone sat down in silence, it was easy to feel the tension in the room. All of Theo's scents were in alert which Faith seemed to notice as she decided to take her hand under the table to calm her down.

"So. Why did you summon us here my dear?" Ambrose asked Faith who almost froze when her eyes met his.

"Well..." The young elf started not really knowing what to say.


	14. Chapter 13

"So. Why did you summon us here my dear?" Ambrose asked Faith who almost froze when her eyes met his.

"Well..." The young elf started not really knowing what to say. She looked at Theo, squeezing her hand to get her to talk.

Theo was always more at ease in front of strangers than Faith. Perks of being a queen according to the wolf.

"We wanted to discuss a few things. One of them being, why do you suddenly want Faith to be one of you?" Theo asked in a very serious manner.

"You let her call you by your name?" the young witch asked Faith who just noticed her in that moment.

"She's my friend. She wasn't going to call me anything other than my name." Faith replied before remembering that she didn't know the other girl's name "and what's your name?"

The young witch looked at her parents for approval earning a nod from both of them before she turned to Faith.

"My name is Freya." she answered as she looked at Theo for a few seconds before turning back to Faith "and I'm your twin sister." Freya added causing Faith to freeze in place.

"I forgot to mention that you had a twin didn't I? My bad." Ambrose spoke up visibly amused.

"It sounds like you forgot to tell her a lot of thing in the past 18 years." Theo pointed out earning a death glare from Ambrose.

"What element do you control miss Blakesley?" Evanora asked starring at the young wolf in hopes to make her uncomfortable.

Theo raised her hand above the table and flames appeared from it which seemed to surprise her guests. Fire was the most complicated element to control and everyone who had been given that power without being from witch descend had died prematurely.

"Fire. Which is cool by me to be honest." She replied closing her hand which made the flame disappear.

"So you control air then right?" Freya asked looking at her twin sister who simply nodded "Like me. That's good to know."

As they kept talking Theo poured herself a glass of wine drinking it slowly. As she took her last sip she started coughing and fell off her chair un visible agony. Before Faith could reach her Ambrose grabbed his daughter's arm and teleported the two of them out of the room just like his wife and Freya did.

Theo layed on the floor trying to understand what was happening to her when Damien and San walked into the room. The vampire rushed to the wolf's side and immediately gave her something to drink to calm down the burning sensation she had inside of her.

"What's happening to her?" San asked visibly worried as Damien helped the young queen to seat back on a chair.

"Wolfsbane. They turned her drink into wolfsbane." Damien muttered as he handed a cup of water to Theo.

"They took Faith didn't they?" Theo asked after drinking the water which seemed to help her calm down.

"She isn't here anymore so I would guess they did." San pointed out which caused Theo to get up but Damien sat her down again.

"You need to have more energy if you're going to attack them. They won't hurt Faith. They want her to join them. You take care of herself and we'll get her back. I promise okay?" Damien tried to reassure Theo who eventually gave up.

On the witches kingdom Faith immediately got ride of her father's grip as soon as she could. Taking a few steps away from him she looked around in fear as memories of the last time she was in the kingdom started coming back to her.

"What did you do to Theo?" She asked as she tried to focus her mind on something else.

"Wolfsbane my dear. Your pet needed to be neutralized so we could bring you to your new home." Ambrose explained in a rather sarcastic way as he poured himself a drink.

"Theo is not my pet! And I don't want to be here! Let me go back!" Faith explaimed. She had tried to teleport back to the wolf's kingdom but didn't seem to be able to do it.

"I'll almost thing that you are in love with that Lycanthrope seeing how you got all defensive over Ambrose calling her a pet." Evanora admitted as she sat on the couch looking at Faith with an amazed look when she saw the young girl give her a death glare. "oh so the rumors are true, you are in love with a beast. Poor child." The queen added before shocking on her drink as soon as she drank it.

Faith was staring at her with teary eyes. Her fists closed as her nails pearced the skin of her palm making her bleed slightly.

Freya rolled her eyes when she saw their father's amused look and decided to grab Faith's arm and drag her out of the room.

"Make sure to give your sister a tour of the château darling." Ambrose spoke up once the twins were in the corridor.

Faith didn't realize that she wasn't in the room anymore before she felt cold air on her skin. She snapped out of her thoughts immediately and got ride of her sister's grip which caused Freya to stop dead on track and look at her twin while crossing her arms under her chest.

"You know that killing the queen won't make father respect your precious Theodora right?" Freya pointed out raising her eyebrow.

"And she won't gain my respect talking like that about Theo." Faith admitted crossing her arms under her chest too.

Freya rolled her eyes and started walking with Faith closely following her. She didn't want to be alone in the witches' castle and something about Freya made her feel like she could trust her.

"Just so you know. I don't agree with the war father and Evanora have started." Freya confessed surprising her sister.

"And why are you telling me?" Faith asked as she finally caught up with her twin as they both walked side by side.

"Just so you know that I want this to end as much as you. I performed the 7 wonders because I was forced to. And if you want to survive here you need to stick with me." Freya explained as she stopped walking.

The young girl opened a window and sat on the edge of it with her feet outside. Faith looked at her confused for a second before seating next to her.

"And why should I stick with you?" She asked visibly lost.

Freya looked around to make sure that no one was going to be able to hear them before taking a bracelet from her pocket and putting it on Faith's wrist.

"Evanora is terrified of dying. She killed everyone who has performed the 7 wonders in the past two centuries that's why she's the queen who has been on the throne the longest. She started the war because she wanted people to fear her." The young witch started explaining before gesturing to the bracelets on hers and Faith's wrists.

"If you're in trouble here just think of me and I'll show up. It's a twin thing. Every twins in the kingdom have it. And I got one for you when I learned that we were going to have you around." she added before calling for Faith in her head which made the elf confused for a split second before she understood that the bracelet was being used.

Silence fell upon the two girls as they simply looked at the stars. Faith started mindlessly playing with the necklace Theo had given her for Christmas with a small smile appearing on her lips as the thought of the older girl.

"How is mom like?" Freya asked snapping her sister out of her thoughts.

"Well...she's very kind. She thought me all I needed to know about being an elf. She's very smart too. And loyal. The only thing is that she doesn't like is me being this close to Theo." Faith explained with a shrug at the end causing her twin to chuckle.

"What's the deal between you and the wolf queen anyway?" The witch asked visibly curious especially after seeing how fluterred Faith became.

"I... Well... We...mmh...we're dating? Yes we're dating." she muttered while looking away.

Freya chuckled before silence fell upon the two again. Somehow Faith was glad she could meet her twin. Even if she didn't know about her a few hours ago she felt like she could trust her.

Back to the Moonlight Kingdom, Damien finally walked out of Theo's room after convincing her to go to sleep. San was waiting for him, seating on the edge of the widow facing the door visibly lost in his thoughts.

"Do you really think Faith is safe right now?" San asked looking at the vampire as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hopefully. If anything she can teleport here in the middle of the night. But Theo needs to rest too. Otherwise she will go insane." Damien replied as San got off the window and got closer to him, wrapping his arms around the blond haired boy before giving him a quick peck.

"You need to relax too Damien. You're not everyone's father." San got behind the taller boy and started massaging him as they walked out of the castle.

A few weeks went by and Faith was still nowhere to be found. The elves still haven't noticed that their princess was missing but the younger monarchs have noticed her absence too well. Seth's fifth birthday had passed by and the little boy was sad that he couldn't see Faith on his special day.

Theo had officially reintroduced her parents to all the kingdoms and surprisingly enough no one dared to question her position as queen or ask for Remus and Lyra to return on the throne.

Even if she was still trying to figure out a way to contact Faith Theo had other things to worry about. Especially knowing that tonight was the full moon and Seth would be turning for the first time.

The young queen was getting everything ready for the night, visibly nervous. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard something fall behind her.

"Oh shit!" she turned around to see Freya trying to gather the papers that had escape from the notebook with a giggly Faith next to her.

"Faith?" Theo spoke up not really believing her eyes. She had dreamed of seeing the younger girl quite a lot lately which made her think that it was yet another dream.

"Theo!" The elf rushed to the older girl before jumping in her arms.

Theo took a step back as she caught the elf and protectively wrapped her arms around her almost as if she was scared she would disappear again.

"I missed you so much..." Theo admitted as she put Faith down while keeping her in her arms.

"I missed you too..." Faith gave the older girl a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand and turning to her sister who was awkwardly standing there looking around the office. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Freya said that I needed to wait a little for it to be safe." she added earning a nod from her twin.

"So I don't need to kill her?" Theo asked visibly not fully confortable after having Freya around when she knew nothing about her.

"I'm the reason Faith is still even alive so please try not to kill me just yet." Freya pointed out as she finally looked at the young wolf.

Theo looked at her for a split second before turning back to Faith who was looking at her with pure adoration as usual.

"I need to go get Seth from my parents. Tonight is the full moon so it's a good thing that you're here. He wanted to see you. " She explained as she let go off Faith's hand to get a jacket for herself.

Theo then excused herself leaving the twins alone in her office. Faith sat on the chair behind the desk as Freya looked around visibly fascinated by all the books and weapons in the room.

"Let me guess. Your girlfriend is a martial and intellectual kind of person?" she asked looking at her younger sister who nodded.

"We could say that. Theo doesn't like to feel defenseless so she trained herself to use a lot of different weapons. And she's probably one of the smartest people I know so there's that too." Faith admitted as her eyes fell on a portrait of Theo and Seth that looked like it had been made on the cub's birthday.

After a few minutes the door to Theo's room opened and Faith immediately recognized Seth's voice so she decided to materialize the gift she had gotten him before walking out of the office right into the bedroom.

"MAMA!" Seth yelled when he saw Faith and ran to her.

The elf placed the gift on the floor before kneeling down and taking the little boy in her arms.

"Hi baby. I missed you." she muttered as she kissed his forehead right when Freya walked out of the office too.

"Who is she?" Seth asked gesturing to Freya who seemed to be asking herself the same question regarding the young boy.

"She's my twin sister. Freya this is Seth, Theo's adoptive son. And kind of mine too." Faith explained, the last sentence making Seth smile brightly as he hugged her thither.

"So I have a nephew too? What else are you hiding from me sis?" Freya asked in a joking manner causing Faith to chuckle and gesturing her to shut up.

"Is that for me?" Seth asked gesturing to the gift on the floor just as Faith sat down with him in her arms so she would be able to give it to him.

"It's your birthday gift. To apologize for not being able to make it." she explained earning a smile from the little boy who immediately started unwrapping the gift.

He immediately hugged Faith again when he saw the gift and started thanking her over and over again.

"I'm glad you liked it." Faith admitted as she looked over at Theo who was softly smiling at the two before getting the gift and putting it in the cub's room.

The twins eventually helped Theo organize the full moon and by the time the night was falling Theo walked to the cellar with her parents on her side while Seth walked in front of them chained up like she had been almost 14 years prior.

Remus and Lyra let their daughter enter the cellar with their grandson. They knew that it was something she needed to do alone.

"Mom... I'm scared..." Seth admitted when Theo finished chaining him up to the wall.

The young girl felt her heart break when he spoke up and she barely dared to look at him. She was scared too.

"I know buddy..." She softly kissed his forehead before taking off the necklace her father had given her at birth and putting it around the young boy's neck. "This will keep you safe. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Seth nodded and hugged the young queen as if it was the last time he was going to see her. Theo hugged him back, trying to fight her tears.

"I love you mom." The little boy whispered breaking Theo's heart even more.

"I love you too buddy." She kissed his forehead again before leaving the cellar.

Once she was outside the cellar Theo didn't even wait for her parents or the guards and immediately rushed to the castle with tears running down her face. When she arrived in her room she was susprised to see that only Faith was still there but she was glad that it was the case.

Faith who was reading on the bed immediately looked up when she saw the door open and rushed to hug Theo as the older girl cried in her arms. The howls of the cubs coming from the forest were starting to break the silence of the night.

"It's okay Theo. He's strong. He'll make it." Faith tried to reassure her as much as she could.

During the whole night Theo didn't sleep. And neither did Faith who was worried for both Seth and her girlfriend. She knew that the full moon still affected Theo quite a lot but she had never witnessed it until that night.

Seeing her usually brown eyes turn golden for the entire night was something impressive.

Theo kept complaining about how she hated that Seth had to turn during the winter as the nights were longer and therefore more lethal to the young cubs.

As the sun started rising Theo immediately grabbed a blanket and some clothes for Seth before rushing outside the castle followed by a worried Faith and the families of the other cubs who were turning that night. Some families were already crying the lost of their child which didn't reassure the young queen at all.

When she arrived in front of the cellar she froze not really dating to go inside.

"I'll go with you." Faith announced as she took the other girl's hand slowly dragging her inside.

It was the first time Faith had seen the cellars and hopefully it would be the last. When the two girls saw Seth seating against the wall hugging his knees to keep himself warm a sense of relief filled both of them.

Theo immediately rushed to him and freed him from the chains as Faith helped him get dressed.

"You did it baby. I'm really proud of you." Faith admitted as she took the blanket from Theo and wrapped Seth in it.

"It hurted... A lot..." The little prince admitted as Theo took him in her arms.

"I know buddy. It gets better I promise you. I'm so proud of you." Theo kissed his forehead before taking a deep breath and walking outside of the cellar not surprised to see everyone look into the direction of the royal cellar.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to the heir of to the throne. Seth Blakesley. Futur king of the Moonlight Kingdom." Theo announced causing everyone to bow down to the young boy.

It was only then that Theo noticed that, just like her, Seth now had two strands of silver hair on each side of his face. She wondered what that meant and took a mental note to look it up later on. But for now. She wanted to celebrate the fact that her son had made it through his first full moon.


	15. Chapter 14

"What do you mean Faith has a twin?" Damien asked slightly confused after the confession Theo had just made. 

"She has a twin sister called Freya who was raised by the witches. In what language do you need me to say it Damien?" Theo was visibly annoyed by how many times he had made her repeat herself already.

"Oh shit." Damien got up before disappearing leaving a very confused San and an annoyed Theo.

"Why does he always do that instead of saying what's going through his mind?" the wolf muttered as she rested against the back of her chair.

"You and I both know that you two suck when it comes to saying what's on your mind. If I recon you're the worst out of two." San pointed out which made Theo roll her eyes.

San looked at the young queen as she played with her pocket knife. She seemed to be very tense since Faith had, once again, returned to the oculte kingdom. Even if the elf sometimes astro projected to talk with her friends. It was obvious that it was affecting Theo a lot.

"You know you can talk to us if you need to right?" San asked causing Theo to shrug.

"What do you want me to say? That I miss Faith? Because honestly apart from that I don't know what to say I just her back..."The young girl admitted as she closed her eyes.

San had learned from Remus and Lyra that being away from their mate was hard for a wolf. Especially young wolves like Theo.

Damien suddenly bursted into the room with a very old book in his arms. He let it fall on the desk and ran through the pages before stopping at one of them and looking at Theo dead in the eyes.

"The merge. This is what I'm worried about." He explained turning the book so Theo could finally read what was written on it.

"What's the merge?" San asked while tugging on the sleeve of Damien's jacket.

"The Merge is a powerful ritual performed as a practiced tradition by the witches that determined who will be their next leader. It takes place when two twins born groom the royal family reach their 22nd birthday or have been able to perform the 7 wonders." Damien started in his usual serious tone.

"If the royal family has twins who fill all the criterias they are required to perform the Merge, through which their consciousness and strength would be merged together. The stronger twin survives the spell and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin. The weaker twin's consciousness and magic, however, is drained away and dies." Theo finished before looking at the two boys visibly petrified.

"Does Freya look stronger than Faith to you?" San asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"She is more familiar with her witch side. So I would guess that she has more power on that side than Faith...." Theo replied before getting up.

She walked to the wall and punched it multiple times until making a hole. Damien grabbed her wrist and made her turn away before taking her in his arms.

"We'll find a way to save Faith. Either if it's by making her stronger or by finding a way to stop the merge." Damien muttered as he looked at San who had turned the book to him and was now reading it.

"I need to go get her." Theo mumbled as she pushed Damien away before grabbing a sword and one of Damien's bottle portals.

"Theo wait!" before Damien could reach her the young wolf had disappeared leaving the two boys looking at each other baffled.

"And what now?" San asked in a lost tone.

In the witches' castle Freya was trying to teach Faith how to produce plasma and electricity balls which were great for auto defense according to the older twin.

"And you're telling me that those balls can turn someone into ash?" Faith asked turning to her sister as she was seating on the ground in order to focus.

They had recently discovered that, being part elf, they could canalise the energy of the earth to gain more power. And they have been putting it to good use.

"Well it turned the rat I accidentally threw one at into ash so I guess so." Freya admitted with a shrug.

Faith chuckled before closing her eyes and focusing while putting her hands to the ground to absorb a maximum of energy. Freya was always fascinated to see her sister use her elf magic to strengthen her witch side. She herself wasn't able to do it. But both girls had been helping each other with the powers they were less familiar with. Faith was just a faster learner.

After focusing for a few minutes a ball of energy finally appeared in front of Faith who's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Freya are you seeing this?" she asked visibly surprised.

"I am but stay focused I don't want you to throw it at either of us." The young witch admitted as she observed her sister move the ball smoothly around the room.

When someone knocked on the door both twins immediately looked towards it as the ball of energy disappeared just as Freya opened the door revealing one of the servants.

"The queen is asking for you two princesses." the servent announced not dating to look at either of the twins.

The two girls looked at each other before eventually following the servent. Faith only noticed at that moment that her sister was slightly taller than her which made her curse under her breath. Once they reached the throne room they saw Evanora surrounded by her usual group of witches which didn't surprise the two girls anymore.

"You wanted to see us mother?" Freya spoke up when the twins entered the room gaining everyone's attention.

"Here you two are." Evanora said in a sarcastic tone before gesturing to the two girls to approach which they did. "I think one of you lost something." the queen added making the two girls confused.

"And what did we loose?" Freya asked as she was the only one of the twins who dared to talk to the queen.

Evanora looked at Faith and smirked before clapping her hands. Two guards then walked in with a girl who's clothes were torn apart and was chained up. Faith's heart immediately dropped when she noticed that moon shaped birthmark on the girl's forearm. She was about to rush to the girl when Freya grabbed her arm to stop her.

The queen then gestured to one of the guards who grabbed the prisoner's hair and pulled them to make the young girl look up. Her face was covered in burning marks and cuts which broke Faith's heart.

"Isn't this puppy yours?" Evanora asked Faith who immediately rushed to Theo taking her face in her hands as the guards helped her up.

"She is not a puppy!" Faith was visibly mad. Suddenly Evanora started breathing heavily as if someone was choking her.

"Faith.... Don't..." Theo weakly spoke up before caughting some blood.

The elf immediately stopped as tears started running down her cheeks. She hated to see Theo in that state. Especially knowing that it was her fault.

As she started breathing normally again Evanora gestured to the guards who looked at each other almost hesitating.

"NO!" Freya yelled when she understood what was about to happen.

Before she could reach her sister one of the guards ripped out Theo's heart causing the wolf's body to fall lifeless on the ground. Faith hadn't processed what was happening that Freya used her telekinesis to get Theo's heart before grabbing her sister's hand and the wolf's and teleporting out of the throne room.

They appeared again in the training room in the moonlight kingdom's castle where San and Damien were making out in a corner. When they felt a presence in the room they both let go off each other looking horrified when they saw Theo's dead body on the floor.

"What happened?" Damien asked as she rushed to the three girls, immediately kneeling down next to Theo who her a bloody hole in her chest.

"Evanora got her killed." Freya replied as Faith was still in state of shock and was not reacting.

San immediately took his best friend in his arms while hiding Theo's body from her.

"Can't you bring her back?" the vampire asked as he watched the young witch put the heart back in the wolf's chest.

"I can't right now my energy is too low...." Freya admitted just as Faith got ride of San's grip and let herself fall on he knees next to Theo's unusually cold body.

"We need to get her back... I can't live without you her.... Seth and I need her...." Faith started sobbing as she took Theo's hand in hers and held it with both hands.

"I'll go to the castle get my book I'll be right back." Freya then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Faith. Hey. We'll get her back okay?" Damien's voice was surprisingly gentle as he took the young elf in his arms as they all sat in silence not really knowing how to react to the situation.

The silence in the room was heavy. Faith had stopped crying and was just now playing with Theo's hand. Her life line was too long for her to die this young so there had to be a way for them to bring her back.

"I found it!" Freya exclaimed as she appeared back in the room with a book that looked even older than Damien's parents.

"What do you have there?" Damien asked as Freya sat on the opposite side of her sister and took out a dagger from her pocket that the other three recognized as Theo's.

"That's hers right?" She asked earning a nod from the other three. "okay so. Basically what we need to do is we need to join mine and Faith's powers to bring her back. Both of us had done the Vitalum Vitalis without having it as our primary power too recently to do it on our own." she started explaining before cutting her hand and letting her blood fall into a cup she had just materialized in her good hand.

"Why did you cut yourself?" San asked confused. Something about blood always made him slightly uneasy.

"Blood magic." Faith answered as she grabbed the dagger from her sister and cut herself, letting her blood fill the cup as well.

"Do you need more blood?" Damien asked as he took the dagger himself.

"We need werewolf blood. If you could bring some to us and join it to ours in the cup that would be more efficient." Freya explained as she handed the cup to Damien who immediately disappeared from the room once he had it his hands.

"San. Can you get us some candles please?" Faith asked earning a nod from the merman who immediately left the room to get them.

The two sisters then started tracing an energy canaliser on the floor. Finishing just when the two boys returned with what they were asked. San started placing the candles around the circle the girls had traced, each one of them lighting itself up as soon as it touched the ground.

"Pour the blood over the edge of the circle please." The twins asked at the same time which creeped San out a little while Damien did as told.

Once the set up was ready the two boys stepped back as the twins joined hands over Theo's body and started chanting in unison. Their voices echoing loudly in the room. Once they were done Freya seemed to give all her energy to Faith who kissed Theo's lips before getting up.

"Did it work?" San whispered as he was half hiding behind Damien who looked fascinated by the process.

Theo then suddenly sat up breathing heavily. Her wounds had all healed and she put her head over her chest as if she was checking that her heart was there.

"Looks like it." Damien replied with a smile.

The wolf didn't even have the time to speak that Faith grabbed her face and immediately kissed her while crying slightly.

"I love you." Faith muttered as she pulled away before taking Theo in her arms.

The young wolf looked confused as she looked around, her eyes immediately falling on the open book besides Freya.

"I was dead wasn't I?" she asked as she held Faith closer to her while softly caressing her back to confort her.

"You were. But the twins brought you back." Damien announced clearly grateful to have the wolf back.

Theo gave a shy smile to Freya who simply nodded in aknowledgement before getting up and starting to clean everything up.

"I really thought I lost you..." Faith whispered so Theo would be the only one hearing it.

"It's okay. You won't get rid of me that easily I promise." Theo replied before kissing the younger girl's forehead as they both got up.

Faith didn't seem to want to let go of her girlfriend and was holding on to her like if Theo would disappear if she let go.

"What do we do now?" San asked confused.

He knew that there was a high change that the twins wouldn't return to the oculte kingdom. At least he hoped so. Returning there would be a suicide mission if they had betrayed the queen by saving Theo.

"I'm going back to the castle to gather so stuff. Faith you take care of your girl I'll be back." Freya spoke up before tuning to San and Damien "thank you for your help gentlemen." and with that she disappeared.

"Is she always like that?" Damien asked as he took off his coat to wrap it around Theo as her clothes were still torned and bloody.

"Always. I wonder if she thinks sometimes. She's really impulsive." Faith admitted as they started to walk out of the room slowly as Theo still had trouble walking.

"Yeah we also have one like that." Damien commented making Theo roll her eyes.

"Shut up Dracus." The queen muttered perfectly knowing that he was referring to her.

The four friends separated ways when the boys proposed to go pick up Seth from school and play with him a little so Theo could get cleaned up and rest a little before having to deal with her over energetic son.

When they reached Theo's room the young queen immediately walked to her bathroom before getting into the bathtub once it was filled with water. She closed her eyes as she let herself relax once she had cleaned all the blood she had on her.

Soon enough she felt someone enter the water with her causing her to open her eyes, her cheeks suddenly turning pink when she Faith.

"H... Hi." She muttered visibly taken aback.

"Hi." Faith sat on Theo's laps before kissing her which surprised the wolf at first.

Theo rested her hands on each side of the tub not really knowing what to do with them until Faith gently took them and rested them on her waist.

"I love you so much." Faith admitted between kisses causing Theo to chuckle slightly as she eventually pulled away to look at the younger girl with a smile. 

"I love you too I hope you know that." Theo commented earning a nod from Faith who simply hugged the older girl.

Faith started mentally reciting healing spells while she softly kissed Theo's neck as the older girl mindlessly ran her fingers on the elf's back with her eyes closed.

"Faith?" the elf jumped slightly when she heard her sister's voice in the queen's bedroom.

"You better go see her." Theo spoke up which caused Faith to grown before getting out of the tub and grabbed a bathrobe that she put on as she exited entered the bedroom.

"Did I interrupt something?" Freya asked jokingly as she handed a bag full of Faith's belongings to her twin.

"Not really." Faith admitted running her hand through her hair before seeing that her sister had a bag of her own. "You're planning on staying here too?" she asked gesturing to the bag.

"Well. If I'm allowed to I guess I'm staying." Freya replied with a shrug just as Theo walked out of the bathroom while tying her hair up.

Both twins looked at her, their jaws slightly dropping when they saw that she was wearing her usual black pants with an open white button up and a laced black bra. Faith immediately rushed to her to close the button up earning a kiss on the forehead by the young queen.

"I kind of own my life to you two right now so you can stay." Theo replied before walking to her desk and getting a set of keys that she then threw at the older twin "Your room is three rooms down the corridor on the left." she explained earning a faint thank you from Freya who gave her sister a smirk before grabbing a her bag and leaving.

"Thank you for letting her stay." Faith mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Theo's neck to give her a quick kiss.

"I doubt that any of you would be welcome in the occulte kingdom right now. It's nothing." The queen admitted as she grabbed her coat and put on some shoes.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked in an almost shaky voice.

"Going to get food. I'm hungry. You wanna come?" Theo offered her hand to Faith who snapped her fingers allowing her to immediately get dressed before taking the older girl's hand as they both left the room.

Outside the castle Seth was seating on the stares leading to the park with his arms crossed under his chest as he looked at San and Damien very seriously.

"What happened to mom?" he asked for the tenth time not buying that Theo just wanted to rest a little.

"Nothing Seth I promise you. Your mother is fine." San tried to reassure him while Damien and the cub had a starring contest.

"What is going on here?" the three boys looked at the entrance of the castle to see Theo and Faith walking out of it hand in hand.

"Mom! Mama!" Seth ran up to the two girls who both kneeled down to be able to hug him before Theo eventually took him in her arms. "They didn't want to tell me where you were!" the cub pointed out while gesturing to San and Damien.

"It's my fault I'm sorry I wanted to be alone with her a little." Faith spoke up earning a nod from the other three which seemed to convince Seth as he rested his head on Theo's shoulder.

"You're going to stay here a little too?" he asked the elf who nodded before kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to be around for a while. You're going to get sick of me." she joked making the young boy laugh.

"I don't think that anyone can actually get sick of you Faith." San admitted earning a nod from Damien and Theo.

For now everything was calm. For now, trouble seemed far away. But was it really?


	16. Chapter 15

Theo was seating on her bed. In the middle of the night. Holding her chest. Her heart was hurting. Almost like it wanted to get out of her chest. She was starting to sweat and decided to get out of bed while having to hold on to things to keep herself up.

It had been a week since she was brought back to life and her heart was constantly hurting her even if she hadn't told anyone. She didn't want to worry the others.

Has she was about to open the door to the bathroom she heard someone call out for her causing her to look over her shoulder to see a sleepy Faith looking in her direction.

"Everything okay?" the elf asked while rubbing her eyes.

Theo simply smiled at her and nodded hoping that she wouldn't be able to see the pain in her face due to the lack of light where she was and the fact that the younger girl was still half asleep.

"I'm okay. You can go back to sleep I'll be back in a few minutes." Theo explained before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her not giving Faith the time to reply.

The young wolf walked up to the sink and held on to it to keep herself up as she slowly unbottoned her blouse to see the huge scar she had across her chest right where her heart had been ripped out.

"For fuck's sake..." she muttered as her grip on the sink became stronger.

"For someone who says they're fine you don't look fine." Theo turned around to see Faith walk up to her with her eyes glued on the enormous scar.

"I'm... I'm okay Faith just... Just go back to sleep..." Theo mumbled while still using the sink to keep herself up as her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest.

Faith decided to ignore her for once and walked up to the older girl before pressing two fingers on her neck to take her pulse while helping her seat down.

"How long has your heart been beating this fast?" she asked looking at Theo dead in the eyes.

She never wished more to be able to read the wolf's thoughts than in that moment. Theo also knew that she was going to be able to lie to Faith. Not when the elf knew her that well.

"Since you brought me back. It hurts less sometimes but it's becoming unbearable." the young queen admitted while resting her head against the cold stone wall.

"Oh babe..." Faith sat down as well not really knowing what to do.

Seeing Theo like that was breaking her heart more than anything. Especially when she heard the wolf mumble something about her wishing to be dead. Faith eventually helped Theo back to bed before going to get her sister who, surprisingly enough, wasn't sleeping even if it was really late at night.

"What can I help you with sis?" Freya asked not taking her eyes away from her book.

"Theo's heart has been hurting her since we brought her back. What am I supposed to do?" Faith asked slightly panicked especially when her sister looked at her with a very serious look on her face.

"How does it hurt her exactly?" Freya asked getting up from her bed and looking through the piles of books on her desk.

"It's beating really fast. What does it mean Freya?" Faith asked worried as she saw her sister's face freeze.

"That bitch." the older twin looked at her sister before grabbing a coat and putting on some shoes "stay with Theo. I'll be right back."

Freya kissed her sister's forehead before disappearing. Faith stood there confused for a few seconds before going back to Theo's bedroom where she saw Theo seating up in the bed still holding her chest.

The young elf left out a sigh before seating on the bed in front of her girlfriend.

"I'm going to put a sleeping spell on you okay? You need to rest I'll take care of your heart." Faith explained earning a nod from Theo who layed down.

Faith then leaned over the older girl to give her a kiss causing Theo to immediately fall asleep which gave the young witch some time to think about what she was going to do about this.

Meanwhile on the witches' kingdom Freya entered the throne room visibly pissed. She was not surprised to see Evanora and her usual witches. With one movement of the end all the witches but Evanora flew to the walls and couldn't move as Freya approached the queen.

"Freya. It's good to see you." Evanora spoke up with her usual calm and snarky voice. That was until she noticed the energy ball in Freya's hand.

"Tell me what you did to Theodora if you don't want to die." She muttered visibly angry.

"And why do you care? Isn't she your sister's puppy?" Evanora asked as she observed the younger girl while getting up "or do you want her to be yours?" she added causing Freya to close her fist.

"Answer my question. What did you do to Theo's heart?" The young princess asked as she threw the energy ball to one of the witches which immediately turned her into aches.

"Didn't you think that maybe the heart she has isn't hers?" Evanora's voice was snarkier than usual which was starting to make Freya's blood boil.

"Where is her heart then?" Freya asked as she made a new energy ball appear in front of Evanora.

"You'll have to findout before you and your sister die. Or before that puppy you both love so much rips that heart out and definitely dies." with that the queen vanished leaving the young witch looking around absolutely confused.

She then rushed to her room and got all the books she had left before appearing in her sister's and Theo's room back in the Moonlight Kingdom.

"What happened?" Faith asked when she noticed that her sister seemed startled while staring at a sleeping Theo.

"The heart she had when the guard ripped it out wasn't hers. That heart isn't hers. That's why it wants to get out of her chest. It's a witch's heart." Freya explained as she let her bag fall on the ground.

"Wh... Wh..." Faith seemed at lost of words as she sat on the bed. Her mind was going all over the place and she was having a hard time managing to organize them.

"What did you do to her anyway?" Freya asked while flipping through her books as she noticed that Theo wasn't moving at all.

"Sleeping spell. I didn't want her to feel the pain constantly so I wanted her to rest." The young girl explained as she rook her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"Okay that's good. We can focus on getting her heart back and switching them." the older twin admitted as she kept reading.

"Do you think we'll be able to save her? I don't want to live without her..." Faith seemed worried. And it was not something Freya wanted to see.

"We'll find a way. But we might need your other friends to help. It's not only you that needs Theo. The coalition and the Moonlight Kingdom itself needs her. They can't crown a five year old it isn't allowed." Freya spoke up before letting out a sight and gathering her book.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked visibly confused when she saw her sister walk to the door.

"I'm going to study in my room. You stay with her and rest too. We'll need you in full form to get your girl better. I'll do the research." with that Freya left the room leaving Faith slightly lost.

The young elf looked at the sleeping wolf before letting out a sigh. She eventually went back to bed while looking at the older girl beside her. She really wished she could save her. She didn't want to be in a world where Theo didn't exist.

The following morning Faith woke up surprised to see that Theo was not in bed anymore. She quickly got up to get dressed before walking around the castle. Her instinct was telling her to go to the training room so she decided to follow it.

For the first time in a while Faith took the time to admire the beauty of the wolves' castle. The purity of the white stone walls was blending in perfectly with the last snows of the season that you could see on the castle's court yard.

The atmosphere was both breathtaking and chilly at the same time. It seemed to surprise the young elf slightly. There was ever rarely any snow in her kingdom and her castle was way darker than the wolf's one.

When she reached the training room Faith automatically opened the door to see Theo training against Damien and San as always while Seth was coloring in on a table.

"Who brought the child here?" Faith asked just as Theo desarmed the two boys and they all turned to her.

"Your not official wife did." San replied while pointing to Theo seemed visibly fluttered by how he had referred to her.

"Mama!" Seth ran up to the young elf as soon as he saw her before handing her a drawing of what Faith supposed was her, him and Theo. "This is for you!" he announced very proudly.

"It's beautiful thank you baby." she kissed his forehead before he ran back to his table to draw soon joined by San and Damien as Theo walked up to Faith.

"How your heart?" the elf asked low enough for only Theo to hear.

"It's not hurting as much when I'm moving around so I'm trying to exercise as much ad as possible. But your sleeping spell really helped me through the night." Theo explained while tying up her hair properly as they were messy from the training.

"You can tell me if it hurts you again okay? This is serious Theo I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Faith admitted earning a kiss from Theo.

"I will. Now I'll take Seth to class. I'll see you later okay?" the elf nodded as her girlfriend walked up to her son before leaving the room.

"What is bothering you Faith?" Damien asked noticing that there was obviously a lot going on in the younger girl mind.

"There's something wrong with Theo's heart. It's not hers. Evanora has her it hidden somewhere and until we get it back and switch them Theo could be in great danger." she admitted right away not wanting to loose time to find a solution.

The two boys looked at each other visibly confused before San rushed to hug his best friend as he could tell that just talking about it made her tear up.

"We'll help you with that. We're not letting you two go through this alone okay?" San was being more reassuring than usual but it didn't seem to surprise Damien or Faith as they knew he was the most protective over Faith out of the two boys.

"Freya is working on it too but I'm scared that something might happen to Theo..." The young girl admitted with a sad look on her face.

"We won't let anything happen to her. Believe me. No one touches my best friend." Damien muttered in a very serious way.

Freya entered the room followed by Theo right after Damien spoke causing everyone to look at them.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys all looking at me like that?" Theo asked confused.

"Faith is just worried about you." Damien, San and Freya said at the same time before looking at each other slightly freaked out.

"I'm fine guys. I promise." Theo announced with a big smile as she walked back into the room leaving the other four with each other.

"Has her heart been hurting her this morning?" Freya asked while holding her book close to her chest as she watched Theo train by herself.

"I heard it beat really fast it was distracting but she didn't seem to budge while we trained." Damien admitted while looking at the wolf and focusing on her "it's still beating rapidly as we speak." He added as he turned back to the twins and San.

"What happened to her exactly?" San asked visibly intrigued.

"The heart she has isn't her. That's what it's beating so fast. It's trying to get out of her chest. Which means that we need to find her heart before this one literally jumps out of her chest or before she rips it out because she can't handle the pain." Freya explained rather coldly, her eyes still glued on Theo almost like she was mesmerized by her.

"So we could loose her? Again? And for good?" San seemed more confused that anything at his point and started to understand why his people barely interacted with the species from earth.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Freya seemed both confident and lost in her own world before turning to Faith "do you think she'll mind if I do a check up on her heart?" she asked gesturing to the wolf who had managed to put her sword on fire after focusing enough on her ability while maintaining the sword intact.

"You should ask her not me. But be careful she gets really focused when she trains, don't straddle her." The younger twin explained earning a nod from her sister who walked pass the two boys to join Theo who nearly swong the sword in her direction when she was called out.

"Your sister seems really interested in Theo." San pointed out once he was sure that Freya couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked as she was now the one who was confused.

"Nothing in particular. It just looks like she's drawn to her like you were." San pointed out just as he noticed Theo looking in the direction and more specifically towards Faith. "but our little wolf queen only has eyes for you." he added as the wolf waved at her girlfriend causing Faith to smile at her and wave back.

"Since we got you here we need to talk to you about something." Damien explained as he went to grab a book and handed it to Faith opening it at the page he wanted her to read.

Faith didn't really ask any questions and just started reading, her face becoming more and more serious as she reached the end of the second page after what she looked at the two boys.

"Do you think Freya knows about it?" She asked looking at her sister who was now checking Theo's pulse.

"We're not sure. But Theo wants to make sure that you know about it so you can prepare for it." Damien pointed out as Faith handed the book back to him.

"The most important right now is getting Theo's heart back. Well see about the merge later." Faith seemed bothered by something which caused the two boys to turn around to see that Freya was standing a little too close to Theo "if you excuse me I need to get my girlfriend." she muttered before walking to the two other girls.

"Do you think that...." San started as hez looked at the three girls.

"Freya might have feelings for Theo? It's more than likely as her and Faith are supposed to merge at some point they must have a lot of things in common." Damien cut him off while crossing his arms under his chest.

"This is not going to end well...." San pointed out earning a nod from the taller boy.

"Theo only has eyes for Faith. It's easy to see. She doesn't look at anyone the way she looks at her. So we need to help her through the merge otherwise we might loose both of our girls." the vampire added earning a nod from the merman.

Theo eventually got back to training because she felt like getting distracted helped against the heartache which the twins eventually agreed to let her do as long as the boys trained with her. The twins then left to see where their step mother could have hidden the wolf queen's heart. 

"So. What is going on between you two?" Theo asked at the end of the training while gathering her things which seemed to make the two boys confused.

"What do you mean?" San asked while slightly panicking which seemed to make Theo laugh.

"Are you two dating or something?" she asked making the two boys l look at each other while San blushed slightly. 

"Well...."the merman started while scratching the back of his head


End file.
